MLP al revés
by TADE 21
Summary: Spike en un universo donde es el unico pony, pero todo cambiara por un hechizo de univeso alterno
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno soy TADE 21, este es mi primer fic espero que les guste y pues disfrutenlo**

* * *

><p><em>Un pegaso morado con crin y cola verde, se empezaba a despertar con los pocos rayos de luz que llegaban a la biblioteca en la que vivía.<em>

-Yawwwwn, lunes, será mejor que baje para hacer el desayuno- decía el prota, estirándose para empezar el día

* * *

><p><em>Será mejor que me presente, mi nombre es Spike, vivo en Dracoville un pequeño pueblo de dragones, soy un pony en un mundo de dragones, vivo con Twilight una muy talentosa dragona mágica, color lavanda y pelo morado con mechón lavanda, les presento a las amigas que hicimos al llegar al pueblo; Rarity dragona mágica blanca y pelo morado (muy bonita);Pinkie Pie una dragona de tierra, rosa y pelo rosa esponjado, alocada por las fiestas; AppleJack dragona de tierra, rubia de color naranja con sombrero vaquero; Rainbow Dash la mejor voladora de toda Equestria, color azul y cabello arcoíris y Fluttershy dragona voladora, color amarillo y pelo rosa.<em>

* * *

><p>-¡Twilight!, ¡ya está el desayuno!, ¡baja!- gritaba Spike a la dragona<p>

-¡Ya voy!- se escuchaba desde el piso de arriba

_Twilight después de bajar las escaleras se dirigía a la cocina, no sin antes ver algo que le molestaba la vista_

-¡Spike!- gritó Twilight con enojo

-¡¿Qué pasa?!, ¿quién se murió?- decía entrando a la parte de la biblioteca

-¿Me podrías explicar qué es esto?- decía apuntando a un libro tirado en el piso

-Un libro- respondió el pegaso

-¿Y porque está fuera de su lugar?-

-O vamos Twilight, es solo un libro fuera de su lugar, lo acomodare cuando acabemos de desayunar-

-¡¿No lo entiendes Spike?, hay que tener todo en perfecto orden para cuando llegue la princesa!- decía neurótica la hechicera

-Ya pues, ya, ya está en su lugar, ¿mejor?-dice poniendo en libro en su lugar

-Mejor-

-¿Ya podemos ir a desayunar?-

-Si-

_Después de desayunar, Spike se disponía a limpiar la biblioteca mientras Twilight se iba a ver los arreglos para la llegada de la princesa._

-Empezare por los libros nuevos- decía un no muy entusiasmado Spike porque limpiar no es un de los muchos placeres de la vida para un pegaso

_Una limpiada a la biblioteca después_

_Spike se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro sobre universos alternos y esas cosas aliens_

-"Como seria si yo fuera un dragón, o ellas una ponis"- pensó -bueno, aaah creo que Twilight ya se tardó- dijo mirando el reloj

**3:45 pm**

_Spike se dirigía a Sugar Cube Corner_

-¡Hola Pinkie Pie!- decía Spike al ver a su amiga tras el mostrador -¿has visto a Twilight?-

-¡Oh! Hola Spike ¿qué te trae por aquí amiguito?- decía Pinkie con una sonrisa

-Vine a ver si encontraba a Twilight y de paso por algo de comer- respondió con simpatía el pegaso

-oh no no no no no, Twilight se fue a Sweet Apple Acres, lo siento Spike, vuelve pronto-

-Claro, solo dame…-

-Una malteada de chocolate con eno- finalizo Pinkie al momento de darle la malteada

-Eh, gracias Pinkie "eso sigue siendo raro", creo que mejor me voy ya- dice tomándose la malteada y pagando-¡gracias!

-¡Espera!- deteniendo a Spike con su cola

-¿Si?-

-Se te olvida tu cupcake tontito- :3

-¿pero…?-

-descuida, cortesía de la casa- :3

-Gracias Pinkie- dice al guardar su cupcake en su alforja y caminado fuera del local

**4:01 pm**

_Spike se encontraba llegando a Sweet Apple Acres_

-"Espero que Twilight esté aquí"- pensó el pegaso al descender en la granja Apple

_Toc, toc, toc llamaba a la puerta_

-¿Quién es?- pregunto AppleJack al momento de abrir la puerta

-Hola AppleJack, ¿está aquí Twilight?-

-Hola terrón de azúcar, Twilight se fue a con Rarity- respondió AJ

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo molesto el pegaso

-Eh si, se fue hace un rato ¿Por qué?- pregunto AJ

Se tranquilizó y luego hablo –Aah, no, nada gracias AJ- dijo resignado el pegaso emprendiendo vuelo

-Adiós Spike- 0_0

**4:35 pm**

_Spike se encontraba de camino a la Boutique carrusel con cara de pocos amigos_

-Hola Rarity- dijo Spike al entrar

-Oh, hola Spikey wikey- dijo la costurera al ver al pony entrar

-Disculpa pero ¿esta Twilight aquí?- dijo él, esperando la mejor respuesta

-Se dirigía a casa de Fluttershy, Spikey-

-"QUE ACASO VOY A CAMINAR POR TODO DRACOVILLE PARA ENCONTRARLA"- pensaba Spike con un tic nervioso en el ojo –aah, bueno- decía saliendo de la boutique

**5:27 pm**

_Un vuelo algo molesto de regreso a la biblioteca_

-Bueno, será mejor esperar a que llegue- decía Spike al entrar a la biblioteca –y sirve que acabo de leer el libro- decía al ponerse frente al libro

**7:45 pm**

_Spike se encontraba boca abajo dormido sobre el libro que iba a "leer", pero le gana el cansancio y se quedó dormido_

-Spike, ya llegue- decía Twilight cerrando la puerta de la biblioteca detrás suyo –Spike, estas…dormido- encontrándose con el pony dormido sobre el libro

_Twilight se dirigía a Spike para llevarlo a su cama pero…_

-Universos alternos- decía al hojear el libro –hechizo de universo alterno, ja que tontería- se mofaba del libro –¿aunque?-

_Quae in universo corpore, venis damnatus eris alio mitterentur, ut reducam vos ad communem tantum=traducción= Cuerpo que estas en el universo, condenado a el destierra de este mandado a otro serás, solo el mismo podrá regresarte a la normalidad) XD_

_Después de que "no pasó nada" Twilight se dirigía a dormir no sin antes ver que Spike no estaba en la cama_

-HAY NO- decía antes de caer inconsciente

**Martes 7:35 am**

-Yawwwwwwn, que buen sueño, martes será ¡aaaaaah!- grito Spike al verse rodeado de los que parecían PONYS –eeh, hola-

**CONTINUARA**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 Disfrutenlo y opinen

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR<strong>

_Después de que "no pasó nada" Twilight se dirigía a dormir no sin antes ver que Spike no estaba en la cama_

-HAY NO- decía antes de caer inconsciente

**Martes 7:35 am**

-Yawwwwwwn, que buen sueño, soñé que todos eran ¡aaaaaah!- grito el pegaso al verse rodeado de los que parecían PONYS –eeh, hola-

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**+Flashback+**

**Martes 6:50 am**

_Todos en Ponyville estaban dormido en sus casa excepto una unicornio color lavanda en su peculiar casa/biblioteca/árbol_

-Yawwwwwwn, que sueño- decía Twilight terminando de leer su libro -¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?!- gritaba al ver frente a ella un destello morando depositando algo en el piso

Spike (el dragón) despertó por el grito y se dirigió a abajo -¡¿QUÉ PASO?! ¡santo guacammmmm!- siendo tapado su grito con el casco de Twi

-Shhhhhhh, silencio Spike- decía quitándole el casco de la boca

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo apuntando al cuerpo en el suelo

-Parece ser un pony- respondió

-Ya sé que es un pony, pero, ¿Quién es?- pregunto temeroso el dragón

-No lo sé, apareció de la nada-

-Y, ¿Qué hacemos?- decía al momento de agarrar una cuchara de madera

-Spike, manda cartas a las chicas diciendo lo que pasa- ordeno Twilight a su pequeño asistente

-Claro "espero que lleguen pronto, esto me huele mal"- pensaba Spike mientras quemaba algunas cartas que llegaron a las chicas en poco tiempo

**7:01 am**

_Twilight se encontraba afuera esperando a las chicas, la primera en llegar fue Rainbow Dash_

-Hola Twi, yawwwwwwwn ¿Qué pasa?, y espero que sea bueno para despertarme a las 7 de la mañana- decía la pegaso azul un poco adormilada

-Pasa, pero no hagas ruido no queremos despertarlo- respondió la unicornio mientras le abría la ventana para no hacer ruido

-Ok "¿despertarlo? ¿a quién?"- pensaba mientras entraba por arriba y se encontraba con el pequeño dragón Spike

-Oh, hola Spike ¿qué sucede?- le pregunto Rainbow

-Emm, bueno creo que es mejor que lo veas por ti misma- dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras con Rainbow detrás

_Piso de abajo_

-¡Qué onda!, hay un pegaso durmiendo en la biblioteca, pero si yo lo hago Twilight me regaña-

-Shhhhhh, Rainbow, no es por eso que estas aquí ¿Qué no leíste la carta?- pregunto el dragón callando a la pegaso

-Emm, bueno, lo único que vi es que decía urgente- respondió rascándose la nuca

-(facepalm) Ah, como sea ese…pegaso apareció tras un destello morado- le dijo mientras miraba al pegaso en el suelo

-Veamos- dijo mientras volaba arriba del cuerpo dormido –"bueno, es un pegaso morado, crin verde y… atractivo"- ruborizándose algo en la última parte

-Rainbow, que haces lo despertaras- le regañaba el dragón

Quitándose el rubor de la cara -Tú lo despertaras sino dejas de hablar-

-Yawwwwn, Rainbow déjame dormir- decía entre sueños el pegaso Spike

-¡Yo!, es Spi…- vuela rápido con Spike –co…co…como sabe m…mi nombre, jamás lo había visto en mi vida-

-Como yo lo sé verdad- dijo irónicamente el dragón

**7:30 am**

_Rainbow y Spike estaba abrazados atemorizados por el extraño pegaso, que por alguna razón conocía el nombre de ella_

**7:34 am**

_En ese tiempo las chicas llegan y Rainbow y Spike se separan para contarles a las chicas lo sucedido_

-Entonces darling, ¿dices que el pegaso salió de la nada?- pregunto Rarity

-¿Y qué tú no lo conoces?- pregunto Pinkie dando saltitos

-¿Y cómo demonios sabe mi nombre?- pregunta Rainbow con un poco de rubor en su cara

-Primero que nada debemos esperar a que despierte, después le preguntaremos todo, entendido- decía Twilight para acallar todas las preguntas

-¡Ch…chicas!- grito Spike desde el la otra habitación

-Que pasa Spike- dijo Twilight al ir todas con él

**+Fin Flashback+**

_Todas estaban rodeando al misterioso pony que estaba despertando_

-Yawwwwwwn, que buen sueño, soñé que todos eran ¡aaaaaah!- grito el pegaso al verse rodeado de los que parecían PONYS –eeh, hola-

_Twilight lo inmovilizo con su magia y Rainbow lo ato a una silla_

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, ¿tu pegaso?- le pregunto al acabarlo de atar

-Rainbow…Dash, ¿e…eres tú?- decía acercándose a ella, ruborizándola

-Rainbow Dash- decía Twilight apartándola del pegaso –asi no obtendremos nada, ah bueno, pegaso ¿cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Vamos Twilight, ¿qué es esto una ilusión con tu magia? Ya quiero despertar-

-"!¿CÓMO SABE?!, espera, cálmate, intentemos de nuevo" bueno pegaso…- Twilight empezaba a inquietarse con él

-Spike- termino el pegaso

-¿Perdón?- pregunta Twilight con una ceja levantada

-Te perdono-

-Jajajajajaja, te la jajaja te la aplica Twi jajaja- decía Rainbow mientras le estiraba el casco a "Spike" para un brohoof

-Ujum ujum- Twilight se aclaraba la garganta para hablar mientras sacaba de la habitación a Rainbow –lamento quitarte la diversión, pero, contesta-

-Claro, mi nombre es Spike ¿algo más Twi?- pregunto algo cansado Spike

-"Spike, pero, ¿cómo?" bien "Spike"-dijo haciendo comillas en su nombre -¿cómo llegaste aquí?-

-No lo sé, pero ¿cómo es que te transformaste en un pony Twi?- pregunto intrigado Spike

-¿cómo que transformar? siempre he sido una pony- respondió Twi

-¿Enserio…AppleJack está aquí?-

-Claro (facehoof) aah, AppleJack entra-

_AppleJack entra en la habitación e inspecciona de cascos a cabeza a "Spike"_

-"Es…lindo"- pensaba mientras se le quedaba mirando fijamente a los ojos

-Hola AJ ¿cómo está la familia Apple?- dijo amablemente Spike que hace que AppleJack despertara de su trance

-Eh, ¿qué?- dijo sacudiéndose la cabeza

-AppleJack podrías decirle a "Spike" que yo siempre he sido una pony desde el primer día que llegue a Ponyville-

-"Ponyville"- pensó Spike intrigado

-¿Spike, te llamas Spike?- pregunto AJ confundida

-Si-

-¡AppleJack responde la pregunta!- grito Twilight algo molesta

-Ah, sí, Twilight ha sido una pony desde que la conozco-

-Asi que ya no estoy en casa, eh- dijo Spike con una lagrima cayendo de su mejilla

-No llores terrón de azúcar, recuerda la casa es donde está tu corazón y la gente que te quiere- dijo limpiándole la lagrima

-(Snif) gracias AJ- dijo alzando la mirada

-Para que son los amigos- dándole una sonrisa

-Sera mejor desatarlo- dijo AJ tratando de deshacer el nudo

-¿Pero…él…?- trataba de hablar Twilight

-Descuida Twi, confía en mí-

_Una vez desatado, Twilight y AJ llevaron a Spike el pegaso a con las demás_

-Entonces…Spike ¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunto AJ

-Eh, ah 19 años AppleJack- dijo

-Enserio- dijo emocionada Rainbow

-Si-

-Y dime Spike donde te alojaras- pregunto seria Twilight

-Pues…si quieres puedes quedarte en mi granja Spike- dijo AJ algo ruborizada

-Oh, puedes dormir en mi casa Spike, ¿qué dices?- contraataco Rainbow

-Eh, bueno…"y ahora que les digo"- pensó el gran prota

**1) Ir a la casa de Rainbow**

**2) Ir con AppleJack a la granja**

**3) Quedarse con Twilight**

* * *

><p>FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO !AHORA CON OPCION¡<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno... no me disculpare por la demora pero problemas y examenes que más le digo a si... !CAPITULO NUEVO¡

* * *

><p>-Y dime Spike donde te alojaras- pregunto seria Twilight<p>

-Pues…si quieres puedes quedarte en mi granja Spike- dijo AJ algo ruborizada

-Oh, puedes dormir en mi casa Spike, ¿qué dices?- contraataco Rainbow

-Eh, bueno…"y ahora que les digo"- pensó el gran prota

**1) Ir a la casa de Rainbow**

**2) Ir con AppleJack a la granja**

**3) Quedarse con Twilight**

**Martes 8:12 am**

-"Veamos por un lado esta Rainbow y por el otro AppleJack" creo…que con AppleJack- dijo un no muy convencido Spike pegaso

-"Ja en tu cara Rainbow"- pensó AJ triunfante mientras abrazaba a Spike –bien terrón de azúcar ¿nos vamos?-

-Claro AppleJack- le respondió con una sonrisa poniendo a AJ ruborizada

-hija de toda tu…- pensó Rainbow al verlos abrazados

-Bueno chicas ¿quién quiere una taza de té?- pregunto Spike dragón al entrar con una charola y tazas

-Uh, vamos AppleJack- le dijo Spike pegaso al momento abrazar más fuerte a AJ

-Oh calmado Spike- le dijo más ruborizada

-¿Yo qué?, no estoy haciendo nada- dijo enojado el dragón

-Oh, es un dragón, dime amiguito ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto Spike pegaso al momento de soltar a AJ e ir con el dragón

-Sp…Spike- respondió el Spike dragón algo nervioso con el pegaso

-Espera…entonces "escamas moradas, y pelo verde, es mi…yo…dragón"- pensó separándose del dragón Spike

-¿Entonces…qué?- pregunto Spike dragón

-jajajaja, asi que funciona Twilight, jajaja, funciono- dijo el pegaso asustando a todos los presentes

-Funciono…¿qué?- pregunto Twilight

-¿Nunca les dije de donde venía, cierto?- dijo Spike pegaso tomando una taza de té con su ala

-Umm, no- respondió AppleJack

-Bueno...¿podrían pasar todas las chicas quiero que también sepan?- dijo tomando un sorbo de su té

_Y asi fue Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity pasaron, Spike les conto de donde venía, y de sus formas dragoneadas_

**9:33 am**

-Entonces, darling, dices que somos dragonas…- dijo Rarity

-Y que…eres el único…pegaso- dijo tímidamente Fluttershy

-Y qué hiciste un súper viaje tridimensional, y pisss llegaste aquí de la nada- dijo Pinkie haciendo ruiditos

-Prácticamente es asi- respondió Spike pegaso acabándose su té

_Twilight, AppleJack, Rainbow y Spike estaban boquiabiertos por la historia del único pegaso en una tierra de dragones_

-Entonces, eso explica nuestras similitudes- dijo Spike dragón al acercarse a Spike pegaso

-Si- dijo el pegaso abrazando a Spike con su ala

-Pero eso no explica su diferencia de edad- dijo Twilight acercándose a ellos

_Toc, Toc, Toc se escuchaba la puerta de la biblioteca_

-¿Quién será?- dijo Spike dragón

-Creo que alguien que quiere un libro, Spike- dijo algo irónico el pegaso Spike

-Ya van- dijo Twilight acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola con su magia –Hola Apple Bloom-

-Hola, miss Twilight se encuentra AppleJack-

-Claro, pasa- Twilight se aparte para dejar pasar a Apple Bloom y cierra la puerta

-Gracias, solo vine a decirle que le busca la Abuela Smith- dijo y AppleJack estaba saliendo de la habitación a con su hermana

-Oh, Apple Bloom hola ya me iba a la granja

-Emm, hermana ¿quién es él?- dijo apuntando a él pegaso morado

-Es…eh…bueno "no pensamos en eso Spike"- voltea a ver a Spike que se acerca con Apple Bloom

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Spike con una sonrisa a la potrilla

-Soy Apple Bloom, y ¿tú eres?- dijo levantando una ceja

-Soy Spike, el primo de Twilight- respondió Spike con naturalidad

_Apple Bloom volteo a ver a Twilight y esta regreso la mirada con Spike_

-Guau, no se parecen mucho- dijo con una ceja levantada

-Es que somos primos lejanos- dijo rápido el pegaso para no levantar sospechas

-Bueno chicos, basta de charla la Abuela Smith nos necesita- dijo AppleJack caminando a la puerta

-Claro solo me despido- dijo Spike a AJ

_Spike se despidió de todas las chicas de beso, al final esta Rainbow que se puso roja como manzana cuando…_

-Spike estás listo, amigo- AppleJack palmea a Spike lo que causa un beso en los labios con Rainbow

-"Seré tan lista"- piensa al ver lo que causo

_Se separan y Rainbow sale volando a toda velocidad de la biblioteca, entonces todas salen de la biblioteca a sus asuntos_

-"Eso…fue…un beso"- pensaba Rainbow volando a toda velocidad a su casa

-Entonces te veo en la granja hermana- dijo Apple Bloom y también sale del lugar

_Spike se dirige a la salida seguido por AppleJack y en todo el camino de ida a la granja ninguno hablo_

**Sweet Apple Acres**

**11:23 am**

-Bueno, Spike este será tu hogar desde ahora- dijo AppleJack algo triste con lo de hace rato

-AppleJack- dijo sin expresión Spike

-¿Qué pasa terrón de azúcar?-

-Perdón que lo pregunte, pero, ¿podrías darme trabajo en la granja? no quiere ser un carga- dijo Spike mirándola a los ojos

-"Esos ojos"- se ruboriza –claro siempre nos ayuda una pezuña de más- dijo agitando la cabeza para quitarse el rubor

_Todo el día AppleJack se encargó de enseñarle la granja a Spike y mañana por la mañana empezaría a trabajar_

**9:35 pm**

-Genial, muchas gracias AppleJack- dijo Spike abrazándola

-No hay de que- respondió

-Pero- dijo Spike soltándola y mirándola

-¿Qué sucede manzanita?- pregunto AJ

-AppleJack ¿Dónde…dormiré?- pregunto Spike algo apenado mirando al suelo

-"cierto, con todo el recorrido…esta puede ser mi oportunidad"- pensó con algo de rubor en su cara –en…dormirás…conmigo- dijo más ruborizada

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p>Que le parecio el capitulo "Talves El Proximo Capitulo Lo Suba El Fin De Semana" Adios LIKE<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hola como estuvieron este San Valentin del fanfictiastico 2014, perdon por la demora, pero, C-A-P-I-T-U-L-O N-U-E-V-O !Disfrutenlo¡

* * *

><p>-AppleJack ¿Dónde…dormiré?- pregunto Spike algo apenado mirando al suelo<p>

-"cierto, con todo el recorrido…esta puede ser mi oportunidad"- pensó con algo de rubor en su cara –en…dormirás…conmigo- dijo más ruborizada

**CONTINUARA…**

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**9:35 pm**

_Un silencio de ultratumba se produjo después de esas palabras_

-A…AppleJack…no creo que eso sea corr…- dijo Spike para romper el silencio, pero antes de terminar sus labios sintieron el restregar de otros

_Fue un beso rápido pero apasionado_

-Dos puertas a la derecha- le susurro a Spike en el oído y se fue a su cuarto.

-"Joder que hago ahora"- pensaba Spike caminando inconscientemente a la entrada del cuarto

**Cloudsdale 9:40 pm**

_Una pegaso color azul estaba acostada en su cama pensando_

-"¿ahora qué hare?"- pensaba Rainbow en la cama –si le digo tal vez me responda que no– decía mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido con Spike en la biblioteca y se ruborizaba -pero si no lo hago, esa perra lo hará-

_Rainbow se levanta de la cama y se dirige asi la cocina_

-Creo que lo mejor será hablarle directo- decía mientras agarraba una galleta y se la comía –sí, mañana iré a Sweet Apple Acres, pero y si…ella ya…lo…hizo, no lo permitiré ¡mañana comienza el juego AppleJack!- decía toda animada volando directo a su cama –Spike solo espérame- y se durmió pensando en SU pegaso

**Sweet Apple Acres; cuarto de AppleJack 10:00 pm**

-"¿Por qué tardara tanto?"- pensaba AppleJack recostada en la cama

-Está bien, cara entro cruz no- decía Spike lanzando una moneda al aire y esta cae en cara –"mierda"-

_Spike abría lentamente la puerta del cuarto y al entrar ve a AppleJack dormida_

-Ya se durmió, fiuuu- dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de el –bueno creo que dormiré un poco mañana me espera un día pesado-

-¿Por qué no te metes a la cama?- dijo AppleJack provocadoramente

_A Spike se le congelo la sangre al escuchar a AppleJack_

-A…AppleJack no, no quería despertarte- dijo algo nervioso el pegaso

-No me dormí, te estaba esperando- dijo haciendo campo para que Spike se acostara junto a ella -¿vas a venir o no?-

-"Mierda ¡di que no!" cl…claro- dijo caminando hacia la cama

_Ambos ponis estaban cara a cara viéndose a los ojos_

-"Bueno creo que no pasara nada" eh, buenas noches AppleJack- dijo Spike dándose media vuelta esperándose dormir pero algo lo interrumpió, AppleJack le estaba mordiendo la oreja

-"hazte el dormido, hazte el dormido"- pensaba mientras AppleJack seguía mordiéndolo

-No te resistas- dijo AppleJack suavemente

_Como dijo AppleJack, Spike no resistiría mucho si ella seguía haciendo eso, asi que exploto (hormonalmente), Spike se dio media vuelta para tener a AppleJack entre sus cascos delanteros_

-Aquí me tienes- dijo Spike, causándole escalofríos a AppleJack, y dándole un apasionado beso

-Mmmmm, Spike- gemía AppleJack cuando este empezó a besar su cuello y a acariciar su flanco

-AppleJack- decía entre besos Spike –solo déjate llevar-

-Ha…hazme tuya- dijo AppleJack

_Spike comenzaba a bajar regando besos en el cuerpo de AppleJack, haciendo que esta se mordiera el casco para no gemir, Spike llego hasta tal punto en particular de un yegua_

-S…Spike- decía AppleJack –so…solo…se genti¡AAAhhh!- grito AppleJack al sentir la lengua de Spike en cierto lugar

-Descuida, lo seré- decía entre lamidas en la flor de AppleJack, Spike lentamente subía hasta el cuello de AppleJack dando besos en su cuerpo

_Spike estaba listo para empezar, pero AppleJack solo cerró los ojos fuertemente_

-AppleJack, ¿está bien esto?- decía Spike sentándose en una esquina de la cama

-"Qué onda" ¿de qué hablas?- le pregunto AppleJack recargada en la espalda de este

–¿T…tú me quieres?- pregunto AJ sentándose en la cama con los ojos llorosos

-Sí, pero…- trataba de contestar Spike aun de espaldas

-Es por ella, ¿verdad?- dijo AJ derramando una lagrima

_Spike se sentía un patán, lo del beso no fue su culpa, pero lo disfruto, se volteo para tenerla de frente_

-AppleJack…- le limpio la lágrima

-¿Qué?- dijo AppleJack volteándolo a ver

_Spike plasmo un beso en sus los labios de AJ, volvieron a recostarse sin dejarse de besar hasta que les falto el aire_

-Spike te necesito- decía AppleJack tomando aire, mientras este se posaba encima de ella

_Spike comenzaba a introducir su miembro en la flor de AppleJack, mientras esta trataba de no gemir por ser su primera vez_

-S…pike- decía ella sintiendo toda la hombría de Spike dentro

-A…Apple…Jack- decía Spike llegando al final del camino

_Spike estaba completamente dentro de AJ, después de que le paso el dolor a AJ empezó el vaivén de Spike_

-¡Más…Spike!- gritaba AppleJack

–Me…me vengo- dijo Spike sintiendo venir

-¡Yo…yo también!- grito AppleJack sintiendo venir a Spike

**Miércoles 1:13 am**

_Al término del acto, Spike estaba tomando un baño en el cuarto de AppleJack, y se escuchó un ruido en la ventana el cual AJ fue a ver_

-Qué raro, creí escuchar algo- dijo abriendo la ventana e inspeccionando el lugar -creo que solo es el viento- y cerro la ventana

-Fiuu, casi me ve- decía el pegaso misterioso –mejor me voy- dijo tomando vuelo a casa

_Spike salió del baño, se metió a la cama y antes de dormir le dio un beso a AJ, AJ seguía pensando en algo que le preocupaba_

**Biblioteca de Ponyville**

-Realmente no me creí su ridícula historia- decía Twilight a Spike (dragón)

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos, que lo espiemos, que lo secuestremos?- le preguntaba Spike irónicamente

-Exacto- dijo Twilight

-¿Pero qué coño estas diciendo Twilight?- le pregunto enojado su asistente

-¡Spike!, te he dicho que no me gusta ese lenguaje- le regaño Twi

-¡Entonces deja de pensar estupideces!- le grito Spike y se fue a su cama

-"Tal vez Spike tenga razón"- pensaba Twilight mientras se recostaba en el sofá -nunca me había hablado asi-

_El amanecer se encontraba prometedor para algunos ponis y los más alegres siempre son los primeros en caer_

* * *

><p>:3, First Clop Part del fic, ¿que tal?, ¿quien es el misterioso pegaso?, esas y muchas más incognitas en el siguiente capitulo, nos leemos la proxima semana<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, como les va raza como jodidamente estuvieron esta semana C-A-P-I-T-U-L-O N-U-E-V-O

* * *

><p><strong>Biblioteca de Ponyville<strong>

-Realmente no me creí su ridícula historia- decía Twilight a Spike (dragón)

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos, que lo espiemos, que lo secuestremos?- le preguntaba Spike irónicamente

-Exacto- dijo Twilight

-¿Pero qué coño estas diciendo Twilight?- le pregunto enojado su asistente

-¡Spike!, te he dicho que no me gusta ese lenguaje- le regaño Twi

-¡Entonces deja de pensar estupideces!- le grito Spike y se fue a su cama

-"Tal vez Spike tenga razón"- pensaba Twilight mientras se recostaba en el sofá -nunca me había hablado asi-

_El amanecer se encontraba prometedor para algunos ponis y los más alegres siempre son los primeros en caer_

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**Sweet Apple Acres **

**Miércoles 6:35 am**

_Spike se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de AJ pero algo se sentía diferente para el pegaso_

-¿A…AppleJack?- decía al abrir los ojos para encontrarse solo en la cama –yawwwn, bueno, miércoles empieza el trabajo- dijo quitándose las cobijas yendo al baño a acicalarse

**7:00 am (sí, tarda mucho XD)**

_Spike estaba bajando las escaleras cuando se encuentra a Apple Bloom_

-Hola Spike buenos días- dijo la potrilla amenamente

-Hola Apple Bloom buenos días ¿Dónde está AppleJack?, no estaba en el cuarto- pregunto a la potrilla haciendo que esta levantara la ceja

-¿Tu…dormiste con mi hermana?- pregunto acercándose a la cara de este y sonrojándolo

-A…Apple Bloom- dijo Spike, apartándose de la potrilla - no crees que es muy tarde- mirando su pata como si tuviera un reloj –hay que trabajar- y se fue volando al granero

-Esto me huele a amor- dijo Apple Bloom con una sonrisa picara caminando a la cocina

**En el granero**

_Spike se encuentra con Big Macintosh el cual le empieza a decir sobre el trabajo en la granja Apple_

-Entonces, ¿solo recojo manzanas y hago mandados?- pregunto Spike

-Eeyup- contesto (como siempre) Big Mac

-Bien, a trabajar- dijo Spike saliendo del granero con algunas cestas seguido de Big Mac

**8:10 am**

_Spike seguía trabajando junto con Big Mac y por alguna razón sonrojándose cada vez que veía a Apple Bloom _

-Spike, cuidado con…- decía Big Mac mientras a Spike le caían unas manzanas en la cabeza

-Auuuhh- dijo Spike sobándose la cabeza por el golpe

-Spike, ¿estás bien?, te estas distrayendo desde que vino Apple Bloom a ayudar- dijo Big Mac haciendo que el pegaso se sonrojara -¿paso algo?- pregunto levantado la ceja

-¿Qué…eh?- trato de responder Spike y se voltea para no verlo -no sé de qué estás hablando- le respondió y siguió trabajando

**10:24 am**

_Todo el trabajo en la granja estaba realizado, los cerdos bañados, las manzanas recogidas, Winona jugando, Rainbow llegando a con Spike_

-Hola…Spike- dijo tímidamente Rainbow mientras se acercaba al pegaso

-Eh, ¡Rainbow!- grito Spike tirando la cesta que cargaba -¿qué haces aquí? "espero y no sea por lo del beso"- pregunto sin voltearla a ver

-Eh, bueno…Spike quería saber si tu…- decía RD mientras se ruborizaba

-¿Qué…qué se te ofrece Rainbow?- pregunto Spike aun de espaldas a ella

-"Solo dilo" ¿quieres…salir, con…migo?- dijo Rainbow enrojeciéndose como una manzana

-Pero…- dijo esperándola ver –¿Rainbow?- Spike no la vio, estaba solo (con su soledad) –"imagino que pensó lo peor"- pensó Spike cabizbajo cayendo sobre su mejilla una lagrima

**11:13 am**

_Spike acabo de recoger las manzanas y se dirigía a la casa pensando en que haría cuando viera a Rainbow_

-Spike- Apple Bloom le golpeo el costado para despertarlo de sus pensamientos -¿estás bien?-

-Aaah, sí, gracias por preguntar- le respondió con poca importancia –Apple Bloom-

-Si Spike- le dijo la potrilla

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- le pregunto algo rojo el pegaso

-Sí, pero con una condición- le respondió Apple Bloom, ella había visto a Rainbow Dash con Spike

-"Veamos, necesito arreglar las cosas con Rainbow, pero, y Apple Jack" aaah, ¿cuál es la condición?- pregunto un poco dudoso de la respuesta

-Ah…bueno…¿cre…crees que Spike aceptaría salir conmigo?- pregunto ruborizada Apple Bloom

-¿El…pequeño asistente de Twilight?- pregunto y esta solo asintió con la cabeza –bueno…podría hablarle bien de ti- lo que dijo hizo iluminar la cara de Apple Bloom

-Enserio- dijo ilusionada la potrilla

-Por un favor- dijo retomando el tema Spike

-Ah, cierto ¿qué ocupas?- le pregunto la potrilla

-Necesito que tu hermana no se entere que estoy fuera ¿entendido? ¿y Apple Bloom?- dijo Spike sonando serio

-¿Siiiii?- dijo

-Eh, ¿me prestarías algo de dinero? olvide el mío- pregunto algo apenado el pegaso

-(facehoof) Entre más grandes más olvidadizos, como sea solo tengo esto- le da una bolsa con bits

-Te lo repondré cuando me paguen- le agradeció con una sonrisa

-Bueenoo- dijo Bloom algo dudosa

-Vuelvo pronto "espero"- y Spike empezó tomando vuelo a la casa de Rainbow –"espero y este mundo no sea tan diferente, sino, ya me perdí"-

**1:23 pm**

_Spike con muchas indicaciones al fin llego a la casa de Rainbow para hablar cara a cara_

_Toc…toc_

-¡Van!- grito Rainbow, abre la puerta para ver a Spike detrás de esta –"ahí no"- y trata de cerrar la puerta pero este la detiene con un casco

-Rainbow…necesitamos hablar- dijo atorando la puerta para que esta no la cerrara –vamos…déjame pasar- dijo usando más fuerza para abrirla

-No…estoy en condiciones…para recibir visitas- dijo recordando lo que paso en la granja con ojos llorosos

_Rainbow abrió la puerta para hacer caer a Spike y salir volando pero este cae sobre ella y la abraza con sus alas_

-"Eh…me…me está abrazando"- pensó ruborizándose

-Rainbow, lo…lo que paso en la biblio…- Spike no termino porque su boca fue tapado con un beso de RD, se separaron para tomar aire

-Rainbow, la respuesta a tu pregunta es sí, me encantaría salir…- pero antes de terminar fue interrumpido por otro beso

-¿Por qué no comemos algo? "¡me estoy muriendo de hambre! ¡¿por qué no desayune?!"- dijo Spike con una sonrisa y un gruñido en el estomago

-Eh, bueno, veras mi casa está un poquito desordenada- se aparta para que Spike viera la que parecía un basurero/casa, cajas de pizza en la mesa, botellas de refresco en la sala, moho en el pasillo y no quería imaginar su habitación

-Bueno, ¿comenzamos a limpiar?- dijo Spike esperando un no por respuesta

-No…no te obligaría a hacerlo si no quieres- dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito

-"Joder porque a mí" no, insisto- dijo con una sonrisa falsa

-¡Go! "guapo y caballeroso ¡yay!"- grito Rainbow

_Asi los dos se pusieron a limpiar toda la casa empezando por la cocina poniéndose máscara antigás para limpiar, luego la sala utilizando todo tipo de químicos para quitar la soda de las paredes y sacar tarántulas, grillos, cucarachas y un avioncito de papel de la casa (por fin) limpia de Rainbow_

**8:30 pm**

_Spike estaba sentado en el piso tomando una soda y Rainbow en el sillón con los cascos traseros en la espalda de este_

-Aaah, Bueno Rainbow creo que hora de irme- dijo Spike levantándose viendo a está durmiendo –no puedo dejarte asi- Spike la carga entre sus brazos y la lleva a la entrada de su cuarto –y ahora… "si cae cara entro cruz no"- pensó Spike lanzando una moneda al aire y esta cae en cara –"la próxima elegiré cruz"- Spike abrió la puerta, prendió la luz y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido "estaba limpio" –"solo la dejare en la cama y me iré"- y dicho y hecho la acostó en la cama

-S…Spike- decía Rainbow despertando

-"chin ya la desperté" Eh, hola Rainbow ya me iba es…- las palabras faltaron en ese beso

-Quédate…solo está noche…por favor- dijo Rainbow con ojos llorosos

-"¡HELPME!"-

**1) Quedarse con Rainbow**

**2) Irse a Sweet Apple Acres**

**3) Salir volando lo más rápido posible (gay, ok no)**

* * *

><p>La eleccion esta en tus cascos elije correctamente (la votacion se cierra el MARTES)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

¡Que se acabo MLP al revés!

¿Qué, qué?

Nah, no se crean si apenas estamos comenzando y...

**C-A-P-I-T-U-L-O-N-U-E-V-O**

* * *

><p>-S…Spike- decía Rainbow despertando<p>

-"chin ya la desperté" Eh, hola Rainbow ya me iba es…- las palabras faltaron en ese beso

-Quédate…solo está noche…por favor- dijo Rainbow con ojos llorosos

-"¡HELPME!"-

**1) Quedarse con Rainbow**

**2) Irse a Sweet Apple Acres**

**3) Salir volando lo más rápido posible**

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**Miércoles 7:19 am**

_Twilight se encontraba despertando en su cama pensando la que paso la noche anterior, Spike le había alzado la voz_

-Yawwn eeh, pero, ¿cómo llegue a mi cama?- se preguntó Twilight antes de salir de la cama –Spike…Spike- Twilight lo buscaba para hablar con él de lo sucedido en la noche –oh, Spike buenos días- dijo encontrándose con el dragón en la cocina

-Hola Twilight, ya está el desayuno- dijo Spike alegremente -¿cómo dormiste?-

-Bien, pero no recuerdo haber ido a mi cama- dijo Twilight intrigada

-Bueno, no te iba dejar pasando frio en el sofá- comenzó a decir Spike –Twilight…sobre lo de ayer…- pero no sabía cómo terminar

-Spike, perdón, sé que él es interesante pero…no lo sé, es extraño- decía Twilight comiendo su sándwich de heno

-Twilight, yo debería disculparme, por lo que dije- decía Spike apenado –lo siento, enserio- dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera

-Descuidad Spike- dijo Twilight sonriéndole –mmmm…¿por qué no vas a ver como esta Spike?, se está quedando con AppleJack-

-De verdad- dijo el dragón muy entusiasmado –está bien, solo termino de limpiar e iré a verlo-

_Spike se come un puño de gemas y empieza a asear la biblioteca_

**11:15 am**

_La biblioteca estaba aseada, Twilight leyendo un libro, Spike de salida a ver a su amigo pegaso en Sweet Apple Acres, y se encuentra a Sweetie Belle y a Scootaloo en el camino a la granja_

-Hola Spike- le saluda amigablemente Sweetie Belle

-¿Qué cuentas Spike?- le dice Scootaloo

-Hola chicas, ¿van a la granja?- le pregunta Spike

-Sí, intentaremos descubrir nuestras cutie mark de natación en el lago- dijo Scootaloo emocionada

-¿y saben nadar?- pregunto Spike decisión de estas

-La verdad si- dijo Sweetie Belle

-¡Para nada!- dijo Scootaloo con animó, facehoof de Sweetie Belle

_Y asi se la pasaron platicando los tres con camino hacia Sweet Apple Acres_

**11:45 am**

_Los tres llegaron a la granja_

_Toc, toc, toc_

-Hola chicas y…Spike- eso último lo dijo algo ruborizada por la pequeña charla que tuvo con el pegaso Spike

-¡Hola Apple Bloom!- las chicas le saludaron al unisón

-Pasen en un momento nos iremos- Apple Bloom se aparta para dejarlas pasar y regresa la mirada con Spike algo roja

-Hola Apple Bloom, ¿esta Spike? Twilight me dijo que lo encontraría aquí- dijo el dragón

-Eh…Spike, se fue hace ya tiempo a un asunto- dijo la potrilla quitándose lo rojizo de la cara

-Oh…bueno, entonces creo que me iré, gracias- Spike se dio media vuelta y regresaría de donde venia

-S…Spike- le decía Apple Bloom con una tímida como la de Fluttershy

-¿Qué sucede Apple Bloom?- le pregunto Spike acercándose a ella y poniéndola un poco ruborizada

-¿Te…te gustaría acompañarme…bueno acompañarnos…a mí y a las chicas al lago?- dijo Apple Bloom nerviosa y ruborizada

-"Bueno tal vez no este Spike, pero puedo pasar tiempo con las chicas" me encantaría- le contesto Spike

-"Dijo que sí, no, dijo que le encantaría" bueno que estamos esperando- le dijo animada Apple Bloom

_Las chicas que habían escuchado toda la conversación no se hicieron esperar y ya estaban todos listos para partir al pantano_

**12:07 pm**

_Las chicas se estaban poniendo sus trajes y Spike solo estaba recostado en un árbol_

_En eso las chicas se apartan dejando a Spike solo con sus pensamientos y ellas poder charlar_

-Dime, Apple Bloom, ¿te gusta Spike?- fue directo al grano Scootaloo preguntando eso

_Apple Bloom estaba completamente roja por la pregunta_

-Bueno…no…no sé de qué…de que estás hablando- dijo aun estando roja

-Entonces, ¿si te gusta?- dijo Sweetie Belle inocentemente

-Bueno…bueno…aah sí- dijo sentándose y tapándose la cara con los cascos como si hubiera ello algo malo

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?- pregunto Sweetie Belle

-Bueno…y si me rechaza- dice Apple Bloom con ojos llorosos

-No lo creo- dijo confiada Scootaloo –mira, lo que tienes que hacer es ir y ser directa ¿ok?- dijo apuntando al dragón aun recostado

_Apple Bloom va a con Spike y se recuesta a su lado_

-¿Spike?- Apple Bloom le mueve el hombro para llamar su atención

-¿Qué sucede Apple Bloom? "se ve muy bonita…espera…¡¿QUÉ?!"- le pregunta a la potrilla viéndola a los ojos

-Bueno…quería ver…si…¿si tu quisieras…pasear con…- pero no termina la oración porque llegan las chicas

-Vamos Apple Bloom- dijo Scootaloo

-¡Sí, a nadar!- dijo animada Sweetie Belle -¿vienes Spike?-

-Si…solo…deja- no sabía que decir AB para que la dejaran sola con Spike

-Claro- dijo Spike levantándose y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantar-¿no vienes Apple Bloom?-

-Sí "¡¿Por qué?!"- dijo tomando la mano de Spike y yéndose juntos al lago –Spike…quiero hablar contigo después- le murmuro en el oído al dragón, le giña el ojo y sale corriendo a echarse de bola de cañón al lago -¡wiiiiii!-

-después, eh "okey, are you sure?"- pensó el pequeño dragón

**1) SÍ**

**2) NO**

**3) PASA ALGO RANDOM**

**ESE MISMO DIA**

**8:30 pm**

**Cloudsdale**

_Spike y Rainbow estaban en la cama de Dash "hablando"_

-Rainbow…lo que vamos a hacer…no…- Spike no termino por ser callado con los labios de Rainbow

-S…Spike- decía Rainbow en gemidos por sentir la hombría de Spike en su flor –Spike te…te quiero-

-Y yo a ti-dijo Spike robándole otro beso "y algo más"

_Spike seguía en acción, pero cambio de posición para estar sobre Rainbow y ella de espaldas_

-Rainbow…sabes…- decía Spike entre mordidas a la oreja de Dash –te quiero, pero…- se detiene secamente

_Sabe cómo fregados pero ahora ella estaba sobre Spike, cara a cara_

-No me importa si tengo que pelear con AppleJack por ti- interrumpió Rainbow –y cuando te tenga tú vivirás conmigo- decía mordiéndose los labios

_Asi los dos pasaron una noche movida, durmiendo Rainbow en el pecho de Spike y esté pensando en cómo le iría mañana _(le va ir de la madre con AJ)

**Continuara…Chan, Chan, Chaaaaaaaaaan**

* * *

><p>Ahora vamos a la historia del dragón Spike ¿qué le dirá Apple Bloom a Spike? "Que no sepamos ya"<p>

_Eso y mucho más la próxima semana, sintonícenos en su página de Fanfic´s favorita__** *la votación como siempre se cierra el Martes***_


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno

**C-A-P-I-T-U-L-O N-U-E-V-O**

El amor de Spike (dragón)

* * *

><p>-Sí "¡¿Por qué?!"- dijo tomando la mano de Spike y yéndose juntos al lago –Spike…quiero hablar contigo después- le murmuro en el oído al dragón, le giña el ojo y sale corriendo a echarse de bola de cañón al lago -¡wiiiiii!-<p>

-Sí "¡¿Por qué?!"- dijo tomando la mano de Spike y yéndose juntos al lago –Spike…quiero hablar contigo después- le murmuro en el oído al dragón, le giña el ojo y sale corriendo a echarse de bola de cañón al lago -¡wiiiiii!-

-después, eh "okey, are you sure?"- pensó el pequeño dragón

**1) SÍ**

**2) NO**

**3) PASA ALGO RANDOM**

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**Miércoles 12:54 pm**

-Vamos Scootaloo, solo es agua- decía Spike tratando de convencer a Scootaloo de meterse al lago

–A menos que seas gallina- dice Apple Bloom burlándose de ella

-No soy una gallina, es solo que…no sé nadar- dijo Scootaloo acercándose a la orilla del lago

-ya lo sabemos… -dijo Sweetie Belle –ca, ca, ca- y empezó a cacarear para hacer enojar a Scootaloo

-Cállate- dijo enojada Scootaloo aventándole los gogles

-Auch- se quejó SB por el golpe recibido en la cabeza

-Como sea, vamos Scootaloo- le animo Spike –yo te enseñare- dijo y esta se acerco

-Es seguro- dijo tímidamente Scootaloo

-Claro, ven- dijo Spike estirándole la mano

-Si tú lo dices- contesto Scoot tomando la mano de Spike haciendo que Apple Bloom tuviera algo de enojo

**2:23 pm**

_Spike le seguía enseñando a nadar a Scootaloo, está sin soltarlo a él, Sweetie Belle estaba jugando a la pelota con Apple Bloom, pero esta se distrae y le pega la pelota_

-Ai ai ai- dice sobándose Apple Bloom por el pelotazo

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunta Sweetie Belle

-Sí, solo es un golpe- dijo Apple Bloom viendo como Scootaloo se subía a Spike para no meterse al agua

_A Apple Bloom le salía humo por las orejas de lo enojada y Sweetie Belle se percató de la actitud de su amiga_

-Sígueme- le susurro SB a AB saliendo del lago -¡Chicos, ya es hora de comer!- grito Sweetie B

-Va…mo…s- dijo Spike –Sc…oo…ta…loo, deja…de hun…dirme- completo el dragón llegando a la orilla con Scootaloo sobre su cabeza, esta salta y besa el suelo

-¡Oh, tierra!- dijo dando besos a la tierra

-Vamos Scoot, comerás tierra- bromeo Spike saliendo del lago

_Scootaloo se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y se pone roja de pena_

-Cállate- le dice enojada a Spike y sale corriendo a con las chicas

-"¿Qué quedra decirme Apple Bloom? quiero hablar contigo después fue lo que me dijo, bueno espero no sea grave"- pensó Spike camino a con las chicas

**4:38 pm**

_Los cuatro terminaron de comer y empezaron a recoger todo para irse a sus casas, entre chistes y risas paso el tiempo y decidieron empezar a tomar camino_

**5:03 pm**

**_Sweet Apple Acres_**

-Adiós Apple Bloom, Spike- se despidió Sweetie Belle y se fue a casa

-Adiós chicos nos vemos luego- dijo Scootaloo y se fue rápido con su scooter

-"Pregúntale…no…sí…no…sí…no…gay" ¿Apple Bloom, qué querías decirme?- pregunto Spike

-Bueno…creo que mejor entramos a la casa- dijo Apple Bloom caminando a lado de Spike

**Cuarto de Apple Bloom**

-"¿Qué será tan importante para traerme a su cuarto?"- pensó Spike

_Apple Bloom estaba sentada en su cama y le señala a Spike que se siente quedando frente de ella_

-Eh, si, ¿podrías cerrar los ojos?- pregunto Apple Bloom algo ruborizada

-"Okeeeey" sí- Spike cerró los ojos

_Spike fue tumbado bruscamente sobre la cama_

-Apple Bl…- Spike abrió los ojos al sentir algo…los labios de Apple Bloom

_Al terminar el beso Apple Bloom se ruboriza al ver a los ojos a Spike_

-Te…te dije que no los abrieras- volteo para no verlo

-Apple Bloom- le hablo Spike

_Apenas al voltear fue recibida por un beso largo y tierno de Spike_

-"El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende"- pensó Spike recordando el día que Rarity le rompió el corazón –"por mi bien, dijo ella"-

_Sus respiraciones agitadas por la falta de aire, sus ojos conectados y su amor de primavera (¿es primavera?)  
><em>

**6:45 pm**

-¿Apple Bloom?- pregunto Spike aun acostado

-Sí Spike- contesto ella sobre el pecho de él

-¿Ahora qué?- pregunto Spike

_Apple Bloom se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta de Spike y levanta la cabeza para verlo a los ojos_

-Ahora…creo que es hora de cenar, luego, le dirás a Twilight que te quedaras a dormir en la granja y asi tú te dormirás conmigo- ¿le respondió? Apple Bloom bajándose de la cama y yendo al baño

-"Grrrr" aaah, cenar, con la familia Apple- dijo Spike algo nervioso de la situación

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Apple Bloom saliendo del baño

-Sí- respondió -solo deja mando la carta a Twilight- asi Spike quema el papel y es llevado a con Twilight

_Al salir del cuarto se encontraron a AppleJack cabizbaja_

_-¿Qué tienes hermana?- pregunto Apple Bloom_

_-Nada manzanita, Spike ¿no es algo tarde? Twilight debe estar preocupada-_

_-No- respondió rápidamente Apple Bloom –él se quedara a dormir hoy-_

_-Bueno, ahí está el cuarto para visitas- le dijo AppleJack –vamos a cenar-_

__Una cenita después__

**8:24 pm**

**Cuarto de Apple Bloom**

-A…Apple Bloom, estas segura de esto- decía Spike acercándose a la cama

-Vamos Spike solo dormiremos- decía para tranquilizar al dragón

-Ok- Spike se metió a la cama

-Buenas noches Spikey wikey- dijo cariñosamente Apple Bloom

-Buenas noches- se despidió Spike

-¿Qué esperas?- pregunto Apple Bloom

-¿Qué?- pregunto inocentemente Spike

-Abrázame- dijo Apple Bloom

-Ah- Spike la tomo entre sus brazos y se duermen

**Cuarto de AppleJack**

-Esa zorra se robó a mi Spike, pero ya vera ese pegaso cuando llegue- decía AppleJack enojada derramando una lágrima y yéndose a dormir

**Jueves**

**8:13 am**

**Cuarto de Apple Bloom**

_Todos se habían levantado a desayunar menos una pony que dormía plácidamente en su cama_

-Despierta dormilona, ya es hora de levantarse- dijo Spike entrando a la habitación con el desayuno en una charola

-Cinco minutos más mamá- dijo tapándose con las cobijas

-Bueno, a ¿quién le daré el beso de buenos días?- pregunto Spike dejando la charola en la mesita de noche

-A Big Mac- dijo bromeando Apple Bloom

_Sonido de plato quebrándose, seguido de uno que otro insulto_

-Spike, ¿qué fue eso?- decía medio dormida Apple Bloom

-Es tu hermana, está peleando con Spike- le respondió, tomando un vaso con jugo

-¡Es cierto!- grita Apple Bloom aventando las cobijas

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Spike agarrando la charola para que Apple Bloom no la tire

-¿Por qué el pegaso y tú tiene tantas similitudes?- toma asiento en la cama

-Eh, "apenas se dio cuenta" bueeeno, él es de un universo donde los ponis son dragones, los dragones ponis y él es el único pony de su universo- contesto Spike para después tomar un poco de jugo

-Aja- dijo Apple Bloom no creyendo la historia

-Bueno- dice Spike acabándose el jugo –tendré que convencerte a cosquillas- y se lanza a la cama con Apple Bloom haciéndole cosquillas

-No jajaja ya jajaja te jajaja te creo- dice Apple Bloom entre risas con Spike encima de ella

-Bueno, a desayunar- le dice Spike dándole un beso de buenos días

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Bueno, Spike tiene su amor de verano, y Spike pegaso tuvo un problemita que pronto explicaremos<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

-perdon por la tardanza pero, tengo una bueno excusa- buscando -por algun lado- buscando y empezando a molestarse -creo que la deje en los otros pantalos...como sea disfruten el capitulo-

**C-A-P-I-T-U-L-O N-U-E-V-O**

* * *

><p><strong>En el capitulo anterior<strong>

-Bueno- dice Spike acabándose el jugo –tendré que convencerte a cosquillas- y se lanza a la cama con Apple Bloom haciéndole cosquillas

-No jajaja ya jajaja te jajaja te creo- dice Apple Bloom entre risas con Spike encima de ella

-Bueno, a desayunar- le dice Spike dándole un beso de buenos días

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**Jueves**

**7:55 am**

_Spike (pegaso) se encontraba despertando en la cama de Rainbow_

-¿Ra…Rainbow?- pregunto Spike al no ver a la pegaso

_Spike sale de la cama y se dirige al baño, pero algo lo saca de sus casillas_

–¡No mames!, cinco para las ocho, si no estoy en la granja ya me cargo-

_Spike sale corriendo del cuarto_

-¡Rainbow, ya me vo…- se detiene el pegaso en la sala al ver algo sobre la mesa de centro –¿una nota?- se dirige hacia ella para leerla

"Spike, tuve que irme temprano al trabajo, hay comida en el refri, espero y nos podamos ver a las 8, TU mejor voladora de Equestria; Rainbow Dash"

-Creo que tendrás que esperar un poco más- dice Spike dejando la nota y yéndose de hay

**8:05 am**

**Sweet Apple Acres**

**Cocina**

_AppleJack estaba junto con Spike (dragón) preparando el desayuno_

-Enserio Spike, no tienes que llevarle el desayuno a Apple Bloom- decía AppleJack pasándole a Spike un plato con buñuelos de manzana

-Descuida AJ- dice Spike tomando el plato y poniéndolo en una charola para Apple Bloom

_Toc, toc, tic_

-¿Spike podrías abrir?-

-Claro- responde Spike yendo a la puerta, para ver a Spike (pegaso) del otro lado

-Spike- empieza a susurrarle Spike al dragón -por lo que más quieras no le digas a Apple…- pero ve llegar a AJ -"joder"-

-¿Spike quién es?- pregunta AppleJack entrando a la sala -oh-

–ho…holis- saluda amenamente Spike

-Spike- dice AppleJack seriamente

-¿Qué…qué sucede AppleJack?- preguntan los dos un tanto nerviosos

-Ya está el desayuno de Apple Bloom, ¿podrías llevárselo?-

_Los Spikes intercambian miradas y Spike (pegaso) le asiente lentamente con la cabeza, Spike toma la charola y sube a con Apple Bloom_

-Spike, pasa a la cocina- dice AppleJack con una seriedad en su habla (como cuando te dicen "tenemos que hablar") que le puso la piel de gallina al pegaso

-Cla…claro- dijo más nervioso el pegaso –"¡ya…me…cargo!"-

****Cocina****

__Spike con todo y nervios entra seguido de AppleJack que se sienta__

-Relájate Spike, no te hare daño- dice AJ para tranquilizar al pegaso -siéntate-

Spike sin más obedece la orden quedando de frente con ella

-AppleJack- dijo Spike tomando asiento

-¿Por qué Spike?- comenzó a preguntar AJ con lágrimas en los ojos -¿por qué ella?, ¿por qué no te importo?- AJ con una lagrima sobre su mejilla

___Spike al escuchar eso (badass mode on) se lanza tan rápido hacia ella que la tira y queda sobre ella, también se lleva el mantel y el plato haciendo que este se estrellara contra la pared___

-Eres un idiota- dice AJ sobándose por el golpe contra el suelo –cretino, ani…- pero algo detuvo a AJ, Spike le abrazo -…mal…¿por qué haces esto?-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta levantándose para verla

-Me engañas- AJ le reclama a Spike -y luego…- Spike le da un pequeño beso –…me besas- dice AJ acabando el beso

-Di me que soy tuyo- le susurra Spike a AJ en el oído –que el mundo sepa de quien soy, AppleJack- empieza a pasar un casco por el cuerpo de AJ

-E…eres- AppleJack cierra los ojos -mío- y Spike sale volando por la ventana -Spike-

-AppleJack, ¿qué haces?- pregunta Big Mac viendo a su hermana en el suelo

-Eh…yo…él… él empezó- decía AJ mientras se paraba -¿voy a limpiar, cierto?- pregunto resignada

-Eeyup- y Big Mac se marcha a empezar el trabajo

**********Granero**********

**********8:21 am**********

-Hola, Big Mac ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos?- saluda Spike amigablemente

-Hola Spike, ¿listo para el trabajo?- pregunta BM sin saber lo que paso dentro de la casa

-Pa que soy bueno- dijo Spike llevando otras cestas –"tal vez trabajar me acomode los pensamientos"-

Bueno, los dos corceles salieron a trabajar por que en pocos días se acercaría la temporada de Zap Apple

****************Cocina****************

**8:34 am**

-"Di me que soy tuyo"- pensaba AJ acabando de limpiar el desorden que hizo Spike –que pony más desesperante, doble cara y lindo- se enrojece por lo que dijo –al menos ya termine aquí, ahora con las manzanas- dice dejando la cocina reluciente

-Enserio, Apple Bloom- dice Spike (dragón) entrando a la cocina con Apple Bloom abrazándolo por detrás

-Oh, buenos días AppleJack- dice Apple Bloom soltando a Spike

-Que linda la parejita- les dice AppleJack saliendo de la cocina haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran

-Creo que nos vio- le dice Spike a AB

-Bueno, que la linda parejita tenga un buen día- le contesta Apple Bloom mientras le da un beso a Spike

_____AppleJack sale de la casa y se dirige a recolectar manzanas junto con su hermano y ¿Spike?_____

**Campo**

_Al verlo, AppleJack corre súper duper rápido y le regresa el favor tacleándolo, haciendo que los dos rodaran lejos de donde estaba Big Mac_

-Aeiou- dice Big Mac viendo como Spike y AJ ruedan varios metros lejos de el

**A las afueras de Sweet Apple Acres**

**9:12 am**

_AppleJack y Spike siguieron rodando hasta que chocan con un árbol, quedando AppleJack sobre Spike_

-Podrías levantarte, me aplastas el ala- dice Spike señalando el casco de AppleJack sobre su ala

_AppleJack se levanta e inspecciona el lugar, el pegaso solo se acomoda para quedar de espaldas al árbol_

-Spike, creo que ya no estamos en la granja- dice AppleJack algo preocupada

-¿Y quién fue la pony loca que nos trajo?- dice Spike sarcásticamente

-¿A quién le dices loca?- pregunta enojada AJ –además tu empezaste-

-Como sea- le dice Spike cerrando los ojos para dormirse

-No es momento para dormir pegaso- le dice aún más enojada AJ

-Sabes que te vez muy bonita cuando te enojas- le dice Spike haciendo que esta se ruborice y enoje más

-Tus halagos no servirán esta vez- dice quitándose el rubor

-¿Cuándo?- pregunta Spike, para contestarse –cuando no-

-Mira, amigo- empieza a decir AppleJack mientras se acerca a Spike –eres tan…-

-guapo-

-ja, no me hagas reír- dice AppleJack

-pero enamorarte si- dice haciendo que AJ se encabrone y le dé un golpe cabeza con cabeza

-"Tan solo un poco más"- piensa Spike teniendo a AJ frente con frente y, le lame el labio

_AppleJack se va para atrás y antes de caer de espalda Spike la sostiene y empieza a tomar altura_

_-Siguiente parada Sweet Apple Acres-_

__AppleJack lo abraza fuertemente para "no caer"__

-Te quiero- dice Spike abrazando a AJ

**Continuara**

* * *

><p>2 preguntotas y un acertijo para los lectores<p>

1) Si el fic misteriosamente fuera a acabar mañana ¿con quién emparejarían a Spike? *NA, para el final del fic :3*

2) ¿Qué hacen?

¿?) Si hay 1 gato en un cuarto y ese gato ve 3 gatos y cada gato ve 3 gatos ¿Cuántos gatos son?


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, tarde pero sin sueño, una super mega hiper requete contra disculpa, pero les traigo

**C-A-P-I-T-U-L-O N-U-E-V-O**

* * *

><p>-"Tan solo un poco más"- piensa Spike teniendo a AJ frente y, le lame el labio ""<p>

_AppleJack se va para atrás y antes de caer de espalda Spike la sostiene y empieza a tomar altura_

_AppleJack lo abraza fuertemente para "no caer"_

-Te quiero- dice Spike abrazando a AJ

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**Jueves**

**Cercanias de Swet Apple Acres**

**9:30 am**

_Spike descendía tranquilamente con AppleJack en brazos  
><em>

_Esta estaba un tanto enojada por lo que no lo volteaba a ver, pero a la vez sentía algo al no verlo_

-Gracias Spike- agradecía AppleJack aun sin voltear

-De nada- respondió Spike

_Los dos caminaban rumbo a la granja, nadie decía nada, Spike solo volteaba de reojo a AJ, y mientras él volteaba a otro lado AppleJack lo volteaba a ver._

**10:12 am  
><strong>

**Sweet Apple Acres**

**Sala**

_Dentro se encontraban Apple Bloom y Spike_

_Entra AppleJack y Spike_

-¡AppleJack! ¿dónde estaban?- pregunta Apple Bloom

-Por ahí- responde AppleJack fríamente y se va a la cocina

-Hola Apple Bloom- saluda el pegaso -Spike- dándole el casco para un brohoof

-Hola- saluda Apple Bloom alegremente

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunta el pequeño dragón chocando la garra

-Bueno- le comienza a explicar el pegaso -hoy es ese día especial del mes en el que...-

_Va AppleJack y le da un golpe en la cabeza_

-¡Aaaaaiii!- sobandose por el golpe

-¡No les expliques eso!- le regaña AJ al pegaso

_Cambiando de Tema en 3, 2, 1..._

_AppleJack le hace una seña a su hermana para que se acerque, dejando a los peliverde en la sala, llevándola a su cuarto_

**Cuarto de AppleJack**

-Y...dime AppleJack, ¿qué hacemos aquí?- pregunta la potrilla sentándose en la cama

-Bueno, he visto que tú y Spike son muy buenos amigos- dice AJ haciendo que Apple Bloom se sonrojara

**Sala**

_Se encontraba en un silencio incomodo para los peliverde  
><em>

**Cuarto de AJ**

-So...solo somos amigos, eso es todo- decía Apple Bloom volteando a otro lado

_AppleJack se acerca a su hermana_

-¿Quieres mucho a Spike?, verdad- pregunto AJ sabiendo la respuesta

-Sí- respondió sabiendo que no podía mentirle al elemento de la honestidad, y tampoco a su hermana

-Bien...espero que no haya pasado nada en el cuarto- bromeo AJ

-¿Qué?- pregunto AB apenada

-Sí...tu cuarto no era el más silencioso anoche-

_Apple Bloom se para y va a la puerta_

-Tampoco- abre la puerta -la cocina en la mañana- bromea y sale corriendo del cuarto

_AJ se sonroja y grita_

-¡Esas son cosas de mayores!- cerrando la puerta con fuerza

_Apple Bloom va bajando las escaleras y ve la situacion incómoda de la sala_

-"Un pequeño empujón no le hace mal a nadie"- pensó la potrilla dirigiéndose a los chicos

**Sala**

-¿Eh, Spike?- pregunta Apple Bloom al pegaso

-¿Si?-

_En eso el dragón lanza una carta que impacta en el ala de Spike_

-Aah- dice por el dolor

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Apple Bloom

_Spike toma la carta y la abre_

-¿La princesa Luna?- pregunta intrigado el dragón

-Sí, solo me duele un poco "desde que AJ me tacleo"- le responde a Apple Bloom

-"Perfecto"- pensó AB -Spike, ¿por qué no vas con mi hermana?, podría ponerse peor tu ala- fingiendo preocupacion

-Gracias Apple Bloom- dice aun adolorido -Spike respóndele que vamos para allá, voy por AppleJack-

_Spike quema otra carta con el aviso del pegaso_

**Cuarto de AJ**

_AppleJack se encontraba tumbada boca abajo en la cama_

_Sonido de puerta abriéndose, Spike entra y cierra la puerta_

-AppleJack, ¿estás dormida?- se acerca a ella sin escuchar respuesta -despierta dormilona- le susurra al oído

-No estoy dormida- le dice

_AppleJack levanta la cabeza y le da un golpe a Spike en el hocico_

-Auuu- dice AJ sobándose

-Genial-dice el pegaso sarcástiamente -primero el ala y ahora esto-

-¿El ala?- pregunta AJ parándose junto a él

_Spike extinde el ala, en esta se encontraban múltiples raspones y quemaduras por fricción_

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunta AJ sonando preocupada

-Recuerdas que salimos rodando varios metros- dice Spike sentándose

-Pero- AJ se ve el cuerpo –yo estaba contigo y…

**Flash Back time**

_AppleJack y Spike siguieron rodando hasta_ _que chocan con un árbol, quedando AppleJack sobre Spike_

-Podrías levantarte, me aplastas el ala- dice Spike señalando el casco de AppleJack sobre su ala

**Fin Flash Back**

_AppleJack se sonroja_

-"Él me cuido con sus alas" gra…gracias por protegerme- dice caminando al baño, y saliendo con un botiquín

_Pone el botiquín en la cama y lo abre_

-Esto te dolerá un poco- dice sacando un frasco y una venda

-¿Y tú lo disfrutaras?- pregunta sabiendo la respuesta

-Un poco- dice AJ

_AppleJack empieza poniendo liquido rojo del frasco en ala de Spik_e

-¿Todo bien?-

-Sí-

_AJ toma la venda y empieza a cubrir el ala, Spike se muev_e

-Estate quieto Spike- le regaña AJ

-Perdón- dice el pegaso

_AppleJack al escuchar eso se detiene en seco_

-Es la primera vez que te oigo decirme eso- bromeo AJ vendado su ala

_Ya vendad su ala, Spike siente algo en su espald_a

-Eh- voltea y ve a AppleJack recargada sobre él

-Perdón- dice Spike algo dolido (no físicamente)

-¿Por?-

-Por todo lo que te he hecho pasar desde que llegue- dice Spike

-Todavía me debes una cena- dijo bromeando

-jajajajajaja, esas es la AppleJack que me gusta- dijo ruborizando a AJ -¿Y de que estabas hablando con Apple Bloom?- pregunta haciendo que AJ se ruborice más -"cosas de mayores"- bromea

_AppleJack se levanta y se da la vuelta para tener a Spike de espalda_s

-Eh- Spike se voltea y AJ estaba muy cerca de él -¿pasa algo?-

_AppleJack se acerca más a Spike para un beso, ese beso que fue cortó, y al separarse sus bocas buscaban el placer de otro_

_Toc toc_

-"¡Hijo de toda tu, ¿espero que sea bueno?!"- pensaba Spike algo enojado por matar el momento

-Chicos, Twilight nos espera en la biblioteca- dice Spike desde el pasillo

-Ya vamos Spike- dice AJ mirando a Spike (pegaso) molesto, se acerca y le empieza a morder la oreja –entre más pronto vayamos, más pronto llegaremos- se voltea y se dirige a la puerta

_Resignado sale Spike del cuarto, baja y sale a con AJ dejando a los enamorado_s

-¡Spike, vámonos!- le grita AJ al dragón desde afuera

**Sala**

-¿Te veré al rato?- le dice Apple Bloom a Spike

-Claro- responde Spike y le da un beso de despedida y sale

**11:05 am**

**Biblioteca de Ponyville**

_Dentro se encontraba la diosa de la luna junto con una soldado pegaso y Twilight está rodeada de libros volando por su magia_

_Entra Spike (dragón), seguido de AppleJack y por ultimo Spike (pegaso)_

-Majestad- dicen los tres haciendo reverencia

-Gracias por venir- dice Luna –les presento a mi escolta, la soldado Karen Rose-

-"Yo te he visto antes, pero, ¿dónde?"- se preguntaba intrigado Spike mirando fijamente a la soldado –"Miércoles"-

_AppleJack al notar que Spike se le quedaba viendo le molestaba y mucho_

**Continuara**

* * *

><p>Bueno...hasta que actualizo verdad<p>

Hoy es un día especial y quisiera agradecerle a todos los que leen, dejan reviews y apoyan esta historia ¡Gracias! Esto no sería lo mismo sin ustedes.

**Bienvenidos al Rincón de TADE 21**

Felicidades a:Pikachu025yoshi, DiscordNero, metalic-dragon-angel, .14. Por contestar el acertijo que deje hace como mil semanas...pueden pasar a ver el Fic de Nero, tiene buena trama :3

Y como yo ya les pregunte cosas, ahora es su turno dejen sus preguntas y serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo

**N.A. Súper importante: este fin de semana subiré capítulo de mi otro FIC (se irán alternando las semanas en cuanto a subir capítulos).**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, perdón por no actualizar las semana pasada, Problems...pero con paciencia (LOL, ciencia) siempre tendrán

**C-A-P-I-T-U-L-O N-U-E-V-O**

**Biblioteca de Ponyville**

**11:05 am**

_Dentro se encontraba la diosa de la luna junto con una soldado pegaso y Twilight está rodeada de libros volando por su magia_

_Entra Spike (dragón), seguido de AppleJack y por ultimo Spike (pegaso)_

-Majestad- dicen los tres haciendo reverencia

-Gracias por venir- dice Luna –les presento a mi escolta, la soldado Karen Rose-

-"Yo te he visto antes, pero, ¿dónde?"- se preguntaba intrigado Spike mirando fijamente a la soldado –"Miércoles"-

_AppleJack al notar que Spike se le quedaba viendo le molestaba y mucho_

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**11:06 am**

**Sala principal de la biblioteca**

-¿Asi que tú eres aquel que vino de otra dimensión?- preguntó Luna refiriéndose al pegaso morado

-Asi es majestad- respondió Spike parándose de su reverencia –mi nombre es Spike-

-¿Spike?- preguntaba la escolta de Luna, Karen Rose; una pegaso de pelaje gris, cian color azul oscuro y ojos color verde claro –pero, ¿que ese no es…?-

-Claro está, señorita Rose- afirmaba Luna caminando hacia los Spikes –el pegaso proviene de una tierra donde, por alguna extraña razón los dragones son los dominantes y él, el ultimo de nuestra especie-

-Y aquí sucede lo contrario- agrego Twilight -solo que hay más dragones. Él es una ponificación de mi asistente Spike- dijo señalando al dragón

-Perdón- Spike pegaso camina hasta Twilight –pero sigo sin saber que hago aquí Twilight-

-A eso vamos Spike, ahora siéntate- le decía Twilight como si fuera un niño inquieto

_Después de eso el pegaso se fue a la cocina a comer algo, no sin antes decirle a Spike que lo acompañara_

**Cocina**

-¿Qué pasa compañero?- le preguntaba Spike al pegaso mientras tomaba una galleta

-"¿Dónde la he visto?...Karen" ¿tienes algo de comer?, me muero de hambre- decía Spike (pegaso) –"y luego me tratan como si fuera un potrillo"- con una mueca en su rostro –"Twilight"-

-Claro…es cierto debía de ir al mercado- Spike (dragón) se rasca la nuca –jeje que cosas no- decía con una sonrisa

-¡Pues vamos!- Spike (pegaso) carga al dragón en su lomo y sale corriendo de ahí

**Sala principal de la biblioteca**

-No se preocupe princesa, él no desobedecería- decía Twilight como si se tratara de una mascota

-Twilight, ¿sabes que es Spike del que estás hablando, cierto?, porque él no es uno de esos que les gusta seguir las reglas- decía AppleJack cabizbaja

-Descuida AppleJack- le pone un casco en el hombro a su amiga –tengo mis métodos- decía con una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante

-O…okey- decía AJ un tanto asustada con las palabras de esa pony

_Aparecen los Spikes_

-Princesa- hacen reverencia los dos, y salen corriendo de ahí

-Majestad, ¡Espérenme!- sale corriendo AJ a alcanzar a Spike

-¿Majestad?- Karen Rose se acerca a la princesa

-Adelante- afirma Luna y Karen sale volando del lugar

-¿Qué sucede Twilight?- pregunta Luna al ver a la unicornio cabizbaja

-¿Cuál es la verdadera intención de su visita princesa Luna?- pregunto Twilight con seriedad

-Información Twilight, información- dijo Luna –mi hermana me dijo que te diera esta carta- saca una carta

_Twilight sostiene la carta con su magia, acto seguido Luna desaparece y procede a leer la carta:_

"Querida alumna, Twilight Sparkle:

Mi hermana al entregarte esta carta ya debió mencionarte lo que tendrás que hacer con el pegaso, espero resultados pronto.

Princesa Celestia"

-"Pues no me dijo"- pensaba enojada Twi mientras caminaba hacia su laboratorio no tan secreto

_De la carta de Celestia cae un pequeño papel, que Twilight no vio por andar pensando en que iba a ser_

**11:37 am**

**Mercado**

_AppleJack estaba sentado en una banca esperando a los chicos con las cosas pero algo le frunce el ceño, al ver una pony caminar hacia ella_

-¿Creo que no nos presentamos?- preguntaba Karen Rose levantando su casco –soy Karen Rose-

-AppleJack- se presentó seriamente

_Llegan Spike con unas bolsas en el lomo y el pequeño sostenía una caja con cupcakes_

-Eh, hola señorita Rose- saludaba amigablemente Spike (pegaso)

-Solo dime Karen-

-¿Quieres un cupcake?- preguntaba Spike (dragón) -¿AppleJack?-

-Sí, gracias- decía Rose tomando uno

-No- respondía AppleJack molesta

-Dame uno- Spike le pasa uno al pegaso –genial- dice masticando el pastelillo -¿Qué más sigue en la lista Spike?-

-Nada, ¿qué más hacemos?- preguntaba tomando asiento junto a AJ

-Regresemos, tal vez Twilight tenga algo que decirme, después de que salimos corriendo-

-Bueno- empezó a caminar AppleJack alejándose del grupo seguido del pequeño ayudante–"tal vez y asi ya se vaya"-

-Ella es encantadora- decía Karen caminando alado de Spike atrás de los otros dos

-Sí, tiene sus días- bromeaba Spike

-¿Qué le paso a tu ala?- pregunto Karen tocando su ala causándole un dolor a Spike

-¡Ay!-

-Perdón-

-Descuida- se sobaba Spike el ala –me paso en una colina, estaba con AppleJack y rodamos colina abajo- Karen recordaba la imagen de AppleJack pero, ella no tenía ninguna lesión

-Asi que la protegiste- decía Karen sacando una botella de su armadura

-Eh…bueno…proteger es una palabra…fuerte, solo la cuidaba- decía Spike poniéndose la cara roja

_En eso Karen la toca el ala a Spike haciendo que grite y al momento de abrir la boca, Karen le vierte el líquido de la botella y le tapa la nariz_

-Vamos, bébelo- le ordena al pegaso

_Spike solo le obedece y pasa el líquido, Karen lo suelta_

-Guaaa- se asqueaba el pegaso tallándose la lengua con los cascos -¿qué era esa cosa?-

-Medicina- responde recogiendo las bolsas que Spike había tirado y sigue el camino

-¿Para qué?- Spike corre hacia ella y toma las bolsas colocándoselas arriba

-Ya vez…medicina- dice sonando sospechosa adelantándose

–"veamos, AppleJack está enojada conmigo por algo que no sé, sigo preguntándome donde he visto a Karen y ahora me dan a beber un líquido que sabía a demonios"- pensaba Spike cansado -"Whoa…y ni siquiera son las doce"-

**12:13 pm**

_Los chicos estaban entrando a la biblioteca con el mandado y unos cuantos cupcakes_

-¡Ya llegamos Twi!- grito Spike (dragón) para darse a conocer caminando a la cocina seguido de AppleJack y Karen

-¿Twilight estás aquí?- preguntaba Spike (pegaso) pisando un papel e indagando de que se trataba

-¡¿Qué sucede Spike?!- preguntaba Twilight desde su laboratorio

-¡Twilight!- grito el pegaso alarmando a la pony mencionada

-¿Qué?- preguntaba subiendo las escaleras y viendo al pegaso acostado en el piso sosteniendo una hoja de papel

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntaba AppleJack yendo al lugar del grito

_Twilight toma el papel con su magia y lo lee en voz alta_

"Querida Twilight:

Tal vez a mi hermana se le olvide decirte lo que harás con el pegaso;

1.- Investigar su pasado

2.- Investigaciones físicas en el sujeto

Princesa Celestia

PD: El pegaso deberá hospedarse en alguna casa de algún elemento de la armonía y Karen Rose lo acompañara."

_Al terminar Twilight de leer quedan todos los presentes boquiabiertos_

-Entonces…tú- decía Spike aun tumbado en el suelo

-Viviré contigo- decía Karen con un ligero rubor en su cara lo cual hacia que a AppleJack le hirviera la sangre

**1) Aceptar**

**2) Denegar (morder, patalear, pellizcar, suplicar…pero no decir que sí)**

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿AppleJack aceptara compartir con alguien más a Spike?<p>

**Bienvenidos al "Rincón de Tade 21"**

**Gracias por las preguntas "Guest", déjame decirte que me gusta el ser directo, sigue asi, las respuestas en unos momentos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unos momentos después**

**1.- **Sí, tengo 3 proyectos que pronto verán la luz (próximos al final).

**2.- **Esta es fácil…Lo que me inspiro fue…ver tanta genialidad en esta página, mucho potencial. Y me dije "porque no hacer uno pero, tiene que ser innovador algo nuevo, algo 20% cooler :3".

**3.- **No soy muy bueno eligiendo canciones pero, siempre hay una oportunidad para todo.

**4.- **Si los lectores lo piden…tal vez.

**5.- **Pongo sugerencias, no son las mejores pero bueno…¿qué se le va a hacer?

**Espero haber respondido a tus preguntas como esperabas y saciar tu sed de duda *qué bello sonó***

**Próximamente**

**Una mariposa color arcoíris:** Entre todas esas miradas de ella que me dan seguridad, que me protegen, me apoyan y me dan las fuerzas para ser mejor. Dejar el temor de lado y decirle lo que siempre he sentido. **(Fanfic sobre el Shipping Flutther/Dash)**

**Daring Do y él: **Daring Do se encuentra en una de sus aventuras en busca del leyendario "Transfigurator", pero esta se volverá un tanto diferente cuando la leyenda cobre vida, en su vida. **(Aventura de Daring Do con su parte masculina)**

**¿Tienes globos rosas?: **(summary no disponible) **(Shipping Big Mac X Pinkie Pie)**

**Recuerden:** siempre pueden dejar sus preguntas, sugerencias, o amenazas…Adiós y como siempre… Nos leemos :3


	11. Chapter 11

Hola cuanto sin vernos :3, ahora un chiste:

"Estan dos amigos en los tacos de la esquina, cuando uno se queja

-Estos mugres tacos no tienen carne, compa-

-¿Pues de qué son los tacos, compa?-

-de cabeza-"

Lo sé no tengo remedio :), como sea disfrutenlo

**C-A-P-Í-T-U-L-O N-U-E-V-O**

* * *

><p>-Entonces…tú- decía Spike aun tumbado en el suelo<p>

-Viviré contigo- decía Karen con un ligero rubor en su cara lo cual hacia que a AppleJack le hirviera la sangre

**1) Aceptar**

**2) Denegar (morder, patalear, pellizcar, suplicar…pero no decir que sí)**

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**12:30 pm**

**Sala**

-¡Esto ya es ridículo!- exploto AppleJack –¡él es mío!, escuchaste- dijo dirigiéndose a Rose

**-**AppleJack, creo que deberíamos calmarnos**- **trataba de razonar Twilight con su amiga

-¡Ya he soportado mucho Twilight¡- gritaba AJ caminando hacia Spike  
>(pegaso) -¿es ella o yo?- pregunto con una mirada que a Spike le asustaba<p>

_El pegaso solo tenía un plan en mente, asi que era tiempo de ponerlo en acción, cuando…_

_Sonido de objeto cayendo secamente_

-Gracias "¿No sé si el destino me ama o me odia?"- pensaba Spike al sentir a AppleJack inconsciente sobre su lomo y a Karen tumbada en el suelo –"¿qué porque me odia?…supongamos que ves a una de tus amigas dirigirse hacia ti con una jeringa gigante…odio esas cosas"-

-Hechizo de sueño…y ahora, esto no te dolerá, solo es un avance al encargo de la princesa- le dijo Twi acercándose a Spike con una la jeringa flotando por su magia

_Spike se levanta y coloca suavemente a AJ en el suelo_

-"Al menos cooperara y no es como Spike"- pensaba la unicornio mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Sálvese quien pueda!- grito el pegaso tratando de correr hacia la cocina

-No empieces- decía Twilight haciendo un facehoof y atrapando al pegaso con su magia

-Aléjate, esa cosa podría matarme- aun suspendido en el aire, Spike, se movía como si lo fueran a matar

_Twilight lo deja caer de sentonazo y le saca una muestra de sangre rápido_

-Te dije que no dolería- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Auch- dijo Spike aun sentado sobándose el brazo

_Twilight se acerca al pegaso y le coloca una paletita enfrente, este solo la toma enojado_

-Buen chico- dice Twi y le da un beso en la frente al pegaso dejándolo sonrojado –creo que deberías llevártela- dijo apuntando hacia su amiga

-Entiendo- dice Spike levantándose y cargando a AJ en su lomo

-Eh…so…solo mío- susurraba AppleJack entre sueños abrazando el cuello del pegaso

-"Aun en sueños peleando"- pensaba Spike con una sonrisita –¿Y ella?- preguntaba apuntando con la cabeza a Karen

-Descuida, despertara en unas horas y le diré dónde queda la granja- dijo Twilight recordándole el gran problema y bajando a su laboratorio

-Okey- dijo cabizbajo mientras desenvolvía la paleta y caminaba a la cocina

**Cocina**

_Spike (dragón) se encontraba preparando una ensalada con los alimentos que habían traído en la mañana_

-¿Qué hay amigo, quieren comer?- pregunto feliz el pequeño dragón con su delantal

-No gracias, solo tomare un pastelillo y me iré- dijo el pegaso pasando por el pastelillo y saliendo de ahí –adiós Spike, te veré en la granja después-

-Hasta luego- se despidió el dragón

**Sala**

-¡Adiós Twilight!- Se despidió desde la puerta del laboratorio

-¡Adiós Spike, y cuidado con AppleJack!-

_El camino a Sweet Apple Acres fue largo y más con la pony más fuerte del pueblo en mi lomo: la dulce AppleJack_

**Sweet Apple Acres**

**1:45 pm**

_El sol era abrumador, _"podría jurar que vi a un pollo en llamas por el camino"

_Toc, toc_

-¿Quién?- pregunto la voz inocente de Apple Bloom

-Soy Spike- respondió

-Está abierto-

_Spike entra y pasa a la cocina donde se encontraba Apple Bloom haciendo la tarea_

**Cocina**

-Hola Apple Bloom- saludo el pegaso

-Hola, ¿cómo está tu ala?…y…¿qué le paso a AppleJack?- pregunto la potrilla con un lápiz en su boca

-Mejor, gracias…nada, creo que le gano el sueño- dijo Spike saliendo al cuarto de AJ

**Cuarto de AppleJack**

_Spike coloca a AJ en su cama_

-Dijo Twilight que despertarías en unas horas- decía caminando a la puerta para dirigirse a trabajar –bella durmiente-

**Cocina**

_Ya estaba un poco más ocupada con la presencia de Big Mac, la Abuela Smith y la pequeña Apple_

-"Entonces, si tenemos 15 manzanas y cada manzana la vendemos a 2 bits. ¿Cuánto dinero tendremos al vender 37 manzanas?"- pensó AB con el libro en cascos –¡esto es muy difícil!- la pequeña solo grito y mordió el lápiz que tenia

-¡Apple Bloom deja de hablar con esa cosa y termina la tarea!- grito Smith llevando pie de manzana a la mesa, seguido de Big Mac –dile a AppleJack que si no baja pronto, se enfriará la comida-

-Eeyup- contesto el rubio al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Spike

-Hola Big Mac- saludo –¿todo en orden?-

-Noup-

-¿Es por mi trabajo o por AppleJack?-

-Eeyup-

-Bien, AppleJack está arriba durmiendo- dijo el pegaso

-Pasa a comer muchachito, luego no tendrás fuerzas para trabajar- la Abuela Smith dejaba uno recipiente con elotitos en la mesa –necesitamos esos árboles para las Zap Apples-

-Eeyup- dijo BM arrastrando al pegaso para que entrara

_Una comida con la familia Apple después_

**Campo**

**3:12 pm**

_Spike bajaba y llevaba manzanas al granero, mientras Big Mac araba la tierra_

**5:54 pm**

_La minoría de los árboles se encontraban con algunas manzanas en ellos, pero Spike ya había terminado la parte que le dijo el pony rojo, mientras Big Mac acababa el pegaso fue por algo de tomar_

_Spike carga unas bebidas en su lomo dirigiéndose a con el rubio_

-Ten- le dijo Spike pasándole una _Pony-Cola _(copyright)

-Gracias- respondió tomándola entre cascos (eso sonó raro…mentes sucias)

-¡Hora de cenar!- grito la Abuela S.

_Big y Spike caminaban tranquilamente mientras el peliverde tarareaba una canción (la intro)_

-Veo que le gustas a mi hermana- dijo BM distrayendo al pegaso

-Eh…sí, es muy bonita- respondió con un color rojizo en su cara

_Se escuchan murmullos dentro de la casa_

-"Posiblemente ya despertó AppleJack…"- se relajó Spike

_Se escuchan más murmullos_

-"Esa voz…¡¿Karen?!"- Spike ya sabía lo que seguía, pero aun asi estaba preocupado, AJ no es de las ponis más tranquilas

**Hogar, dulce hogar (la casa)**

-Te lo repetiré una vez más- dijo enojada AppleJack chocando cabeza con Rose –él no está aquí-

-Y yo te lo repetiré- haciendo fuerza contra AJ –soy su guardia designado-

_Entre Spike Y Big Macintosh y las ven_

-¡Spike!- gritan las dos agarrando una de cada brazo

-"Ay mamá"- pensó el pegaso mientras las yegüas cruzaban miradas como cuchillos

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Bien...<p>

**Karen Rose le propone a Spike dormir juntos, ¿Qué le responderá AppleJack? (es una pregunta seria)**

Bien…en el siguiente capítulo descubriremos quien se quedara con el corazón de Spike, será alguna de las Cutie Mark Crusaiders o Spika.

**(Fanfic equivocado)**

**Bienvenidos al Rincón de TADE 21**

¿Quién carajos escribió el chiste de arriba?, mátenlo cuando lo encuentren.

**Preguntas reales para el público haya en casita:**

1.- **¿Qué le hará AJ a la señorita Karen?**

2.- **¿Cómo saldré en los exámenes finales? **De la patada supongo XD

3.- **¿Subiré el próximo capítulo pronto?**

**4.- ¿Cómo se la pasaron este bello mes que paso? **Espero que encantador

-¿Qué onda con esta sección?, ¿Qué acaso ya no hay preguntas interesantes? ¡POR DIOS!-

**Recuerden: **Siempre pueden dejar sus preguntas, sugerencias o amenazas :3


	12. Doble súper híper bienvenida Parte 1

Hola...hi...hello...konichigua...y más saludos en otras lenguas. :3

Este capítulo tal vez lo vean como relleno, pero (todo tiene un pero ,o eso dice la cajeta de la suerte), esto es solo la primera parte de una muy buena y esperada pelea y por supuesto el gran y esperado...ya saben...esas cosas que hacen los adultos cuando se quieren mucho mucho mucho, sí, clop.

**C-A-P-Í-T-U-L-O N-U-E-V-O**

* * *

><p><strong>Hogar, dulce hogar (la casa)<strong>

-Te lo repetiré una vez más- dijo enojada AppleJack chocando cabeza con Rose –él no está aquí-

-Y yo te lo repetiré- haciendo fuerza contra AJ –soy su guardia designado-

_Entre Spike Y Big Macintosh y las ven_

-¡Spike!- gritan las dos agarrando una de cada brazo

-"Ay mamá"- pensó el pegaso mientras las yegüas cruzaban miradas como cuchillos

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**Jueves**

**6:07 pm**

-"Con estas situaciones, preferiría estar en los experimentos de Twilight"- pensó el pegaso mientras AJ y Rose seguía intercambiando miradas de odio

_Y como por arte de magia, un destello empezó a envolver a Spike_

-¿Spike?- pregunto AppleJack al ver al pegaso siendo absorbido por la luz -¿qué ésta sucediendo?-

-"Te voy a matar Twilight"- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos por el brillo –"…malditas pruebas y sus jeringas"-

_Puff, se desapareció Spike_

**Biblioteca**

_Pum, Spike cayó en el piso de la biblioteca aun con los ojos cerrados_

-¡Espérate Twilight!- dijo Spike poniéndose en posición fetal –por favor…¡aaaaaaaaaaaahh!- sintiendo el toque de algo afilado y frio en su flanco izquierdo –incluso te suplique, Twil…- volteo pero se quedó sin palabras al ver a otra pony -…¿Pinkie Pie?-

-Sipi Spike- respondió la pony rosa aplaudiendo

-Pinkie Pie-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué hace tu tenedor en mi trasero?- pregunto el pegaso con la ceja levantada

_Pinkie da una respiración profunda y…_

**Flash back**

**Biblioteca de Ponyville**

**Habitación de Twilight**

**3:10 pm**

_Twilight verificaba todo para su salida_

-Apuntes…listo- decía mientras marcaba en su lista -lápiz…listo, lápiz de repuesto…listo, pergaminos…listos, pergaminos de repuesto…listos, bien…"ahora…¿qué hago contigo?"- pensó viendo a Rose tirada sobre su cama

-¡Twilight!- grito Pinkie al entrar

-¡En un momento bajo Pinkie!- y se fue a recibir a su amiga

**Sala principal**

-Libro…no- dijo Pinkie Pie sacando un libro y aventándolo –libro…no, libro…no, libro…-

-¡Pinkie!- grito enojada la unicornio –acabo de organizar ese estante- mientras acomodaba los libros con su magia

-¡Twilight, es una emergencia!- decía con los brazos al aire

-¿Qué sucede Pinkie?- sonaba preocupada

_Pinkie Pie saca un trozo de pastel de no sé dónde y se lo enseña a Twilight, está sin entender la situación_

-Es…un trozo pastel- señalándolo

-Pero pruébalo- y Pinkie le mete el trozo a Twilight en la boca –lo que le falta es "la chispa"…- haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, mientras Twi tenía el pastel atorado -o eso me dijo AppleJack, o tú que dices…¿Twilight?- Pinkie veía a su amiga golpeándose el pecho para sacarse el pastel

_Va Pinkie y le da un golpe en la espalda a la pony_

-Despabila Twilight, este puede ser un asunto serio- dijo en tono serio mientras seguía buscando el libro

_*cof* *cof* Twilight camina hacia Pinkie y le toca el hombro_

-Eh- Pink voltea

-¡Pinkie Pie!- grito enojada, haciendo que la mencionada se asustara un poco -¡por todo el reino de Equestria podrías ir directo al…!-

-Who, who- Aparece Owlowiscious y vuela alrededor de Twilight

-¿Qué sucede amigo?- le pregunta viendo a su amigo dirigirse al reloj –cierto, se me hace tarde…"paciencia Twilight", Pinkie- volteo a con la pony –ya podrías decirme en que puedo ayudarte-

-AppleJack me pedio que hiciera el mejor pastel para la fiesta de bienvenida de Spike pegaso, y necesito un libro…o al pegaso-

-¿al pegaso?- le pregunto alzando la ceja

-Sí, si él me dice sus ingredientes favoritos todos salimos ganando- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Twilight, teletransportalo-

-Pinkie no sería mejor si tú…-

-Who, who- interrumpe Owlowiscious apuntando al reloj con su ala

_Twilight empezaba a perder lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia y además se le estaba haciendo tarde para su ida, asi que hizo brillar su cuerno y una esfera de luz empezó a emanar de el_

-Espera un tiempo y el hechizo lo rastreara y teletransportará- le menciono mientras señalaba la esfera de luz -bien tengo que irme, hasta pronto Pinkie-

-¡Espera!-

-¿Qué?-

-No me quiero quedar solita- dijo Pink con ojitos tiernos

_Se escuchan pasos arriba, Pinkie voltea_

-Eh…¿Twilight?-

_Sonido de puerta cerrándose_

-Bueno tal vez tenía mucha prisa- y con una sonrisa regresa a buscar un libro -la, la, la, la, la- tarareando con alegría

_Los segundos pasaron y la pegaso Karen bajo de la planta alta del lugar_

-Libro…no, libro…no- seguía lanzando los libros

_*Push* el libro impacto en la cabeza de Rose_

-¡Auch!, Pinkie deja de aventar libros- le regaño la pegaso gris

-Esa voz…- se volteó para verla -tú-

_Karen abre los brazos para recibir un abrazo_

-Yo-

-¡Kary!- y Pinkie se avienta a abrazarla tumbándolas a las dos –pero, ¿cómo?-

**Interrupción del flash back **

-¡Espera, espera, espera!- decía Spike quitándose el tenedor del trasero y parándose –¿tú conoces a Karen Rose?-

-Claro, fuimos mejores amigas hasta que a su papá lo transfirieron a Canterlot- respondió sacando otro trozo de pastel –ten, prueba- le pasaba el plato al sorprendido pegaso

-Vaya-

_Spike seguía tan sorprendido que agarro el pastel con el tenedor que tenía antes_

-jijiji- Pinkie trataba de aguantar la risa…-jajajajaja- pero no lo soporto

-"Esta bueno"- pensó Spike mientras seguía masticando –¿qué es tan gracioso?-

-jajajajajaja na jajaja, nada jajaja- se tranquilizó un poco la pony -¿esta rico el pastel?…trasero pinchado-

_Spike se dio cuenta del comentario y vio el tenedor que tenía en el trasero, ahora en su boca_

-Neh, dime, ¿Cómo conociste a Karen?-

-Te lo contaré, pero primero- saca una libretita y un lápiz –¿qué te pareció el pastel?-

-Veamos…- Spike se metía un poco más a la boca –mmmmm…está bien, aunque a mí me gusta más el de tres leches, ¿Por qué, de quien es la bienvenida?-

-Pues tuya, daaaaaa- dijo como si fuera algo obvio

-"Te tengo", ¿pero…quien te pidió el pastel especial?- pregunto el pegaso

-Perdón- dijo e hizo la seña de la Pinkie promesa –ya sabes lo que significa-

-"Asi que alguna de las dos se lo pidió a Pinkie Pie"- se rascaba las cien para pensar –"ahora que me acuerdo, no he visto a Rainbow en todo el día y AppleJack"-

-Tierra a Spikey-pegasey- agitando el casco enfrente de él

-¿Eh?- regresa de sus pensamientos Spike -¿si, Pinkie Pie?-

–Otra pregunta- anota en su libreta -¿te gusta el chantillí de vainilla o el de chocolate?-

-El de vainilla está bien- respondió –y dime, ¿cómo conociste a Karen?- pregunto intrigado el pegaso

-Bien- Pinkie saca un proyector y una pantalla -¡que ruede!- y saca unas palomitas

**Película antigua 3…2…1**

_En escena se ve a una pequeña pony de cabello alborotado y rosa limpiando el lugar después de una fiesta_

**_Se interrumpe la peli_**

_Spike apaga el proyector y ve a Pinkie de manera seria_

-¡Eh!, apenas iba lo bueno- protesta Pinkie lanzando las palomitas al aire

-Preferiría la versión corta, sino es mucho pedir- dice Spike de forma seria caminando hacia la cocina

-Como quieras moradito- se dirige a la cocina y se sienta

**Cocina**

-Bueno…una semana después de descubrir mi talento para las fiestas- narro Pinkie -fue el inicio de la escuela, asi que padre me trajo a Ponyville, pidiéndole a los sus amigos, los Cake, sí podrían hospedarme en su casa-

-Entonces la conociste en la escuela- completo el pegaso

-Exacto…fue la única que realmente se preocupaba por mí, cuando estaba triste por mi familia- el recordar hacia que a Pinkie se le alaciara la crin

-"Esto se está saliendo de control"- pensó angustiado Spike –pero…- se acerca a Pinkamena –ella estará aquí un tiempo-

_Pinkie se emociona por esas palabras_

-Es hora de una doble súper híper bienvenida-

**Continuara…espero**

* * *

><p>¿Cómo que "...espero"?, esto tiene que tener segunda parte :3<p>

**IMPORTANTE LEER COMPLETO EL MENSAJE**

**Bienvenidos al Rincón de TADE 21**

Bien, ya los traje aquí, asi que como fanfic que se respete necesitamos un especial de preguntas, asi que manden cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, yo pondré usuario (si quieren), y pregunta (tratare de poner las más geniales), puede ser para cualquier personaje. Smile

**Recuerden:** Siempre pueden dejar sus preguntas, sugerencias o amenazas :3


	13. Especial Preguntas 1ª edición

Hola ya regrese de mi secuestro por los aliens, ¿cómo les va?

* * *

><p><strong>Estudios 21<strong>

_Aparece una sala con dos sillones, un banquillo girable, una mesita central y un televisor sostenido por una base metálica en lo alto_

_Aparece Tade; un pony unicornio, color morado, melena naranja con franjas verdes y una cutiemark de una hoja de papel con un lápiz haciendo un difuminado de pony en ella_

-Buenas noches querido público- saludo el unicornio –esta noche en el Estudio nos visitan dos personajes importantes…-

_Aparece Spike pegaso en escena, saludado al público_

_*Aplausos* estaba escrito en la marquesina_

–¡Desde Dracoville, el único pegaso y el que tiene amoríos con dos de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía!…¡Spike, el pegaso!-

-Gracias Tade- se sienta en un sofá enfrente de el –enserio necesitabas decir eso ultimo- decía con un poco de vergüenza esa parte

-Eeyup- dijo simplemente

_Se apagan las luces y una llamarada de fuego verde ilumina el escenario_

-¡Y con ustedes nuestro segundo invitado!- anunciaba Tade

_Las luces se encienden iluminando al dragón en medio de los ponis_

-¡Que no los confunda su ternura pues es un dragón hecho y derecho, desde Ponyville!…¡Spike!-

_*Aplausos*_

-¡Sí!, siempre quise aparecer en un programa nocturno- decía Spike mientras saludaba a los presentes

-Genial y con esto terminamos las presentaciones- decía Tade sentándose en el banquito -¿listos para las preguntas chicos?-

-Claro- dijeron los Spikes al unisón y volteando a la pantalla

**De "Heron-Heart"**

**Para Spike pegaso; ¿Cómo es la vida en tu mundo?-**

_Spike pegaso puso un casco en la barbilla pensativamente_

-Es en cierto punto…igual, dragones andando como cualquier pony, aprendes a hablar, lanzar fuego, consigues tu cutiemark y vives con ello- explico para después acomodarse en su asiento –todo tranquilo, ¿qué sigue?- pregunto alzando el casco para un brohoof con Spike dragón

**¿Celestia dragona es sexy?**

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Spike -¿por qué una pregunta asi?-

-Spike- le hablo Tade –responde la pregunta-

-…bueno…tal vez- decía con un liguero enrojecimiento en su cara –¡ya, pasemos a la que sigue!- tallándose la cara y volviendo a la normalidad

**¿Luna también es sexy?**

-¡Oh, por Celestia!- grito saliendo del escenario

-Eso solo nos dice una cosa- dijo Tade con mirada picara –¡la que sigue!-

-Pe…pero, no lo- trataba de decir algo el pequeño dragón

**Para Spike dragón; ¿Te gustaría vivir en el mundo de tu yo pegaso?**

-La verdad sí, me gustaría conocer más dragones como yo- decía Spike solitario –pero…no cambiaría a mis amigas por nada- con una sonrisa nostálgica

-Awwwwww- Tade ponía cara de "ternurita" –y esa fue la última pregunta de Heron-Heart, saludos desde aquí- agitando el casco frente una cámara

-"Este tipo es raro" si…siguiente pregunta- volteando a ver el monitor

**De "Pikachu025yoshi"**

**Para Tade; ¿Planeas incluir a Discord en la historia?…u otro personaje**

-Mira ese es mi nombre- dijo apuntando a la pantalla -…sí- respondió –lalalala siguiente-

**Sí es así ¿le va a ser la vida imposible a Spike o tendrá alguna otra participación? como la solución**

-Discord en si es una de las claves para hacer viajes dimensionales- explico el unicornio acomodándose los lentes –pero eso no quiere decir que si llega él ya todo se arregló- y los lanza para atrás –wiiiiiiiii, incógnitas-

-"Si…cada vez más raro"- pensaba el dragón mirando al pony dando vueltas en su banco

_Llega Spike pegaso con dos refrescos sobre su lomo y uno en el casco_

-¿Qué le pasa?- le pregunto a Spike (dragón) -enloqueció-

-Yo creo que si- respondió tomando las botellas del lomo de Spike

-¡Hey Tade ya llego Spike!- le aviso Spike (dragón) para que se detuviera

-Hola…- decía dando vueltas -¿a dónde…fuisteeeeee?- pregunto pero se cayó por dar vueltas

-Fui por algo de tomar- ofreciéndole el refresco que toma Tade con su magia

–¿Y luego?- lo abre

-Creo que hay una pregunta para ti- dijo el pony sentándose y agarrando su refres

**¿Cómo se te ocurrió o que te inspiro esta historia?**

-Exactamente fue asi…- dijo dándole otro sorbo a su bebida –estaba terminando de leer la última actualización de un fanfic y después estaba viendo imágenes de MLP, me encontré una en particular que se me hizo muy interesante, un pony con los colores de Spike en medio de seis dragonas, y pues…- Tade se levanta y se sienta en su banco –ya sabes el resto…- se da una vuelta –Spike…¡la que sigue!-

**Para Spike pegaso; ¿Preferirías irte a tu mundo o quedarte donde estas actualmente?**

-No tengo ninguna preferencia, aunque si esperara volver sé a quién me llevaría- decía con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Awwwwww-

-Podrías dejar de hacer eso- decía Spike (pegaso) con una mueca de enojo

**Para los Spikes; ¿Cómo se sintieron al saber que tenían otro yo en otro "universo" ("dimensión") o sea ustedes?**

-…No sé tú, pero yo no entendí- decía Tade dando vueltas

-Ay Tade, no sé cómo llegaste aquí- decía Spike (pegaso) haciendo un facehoof

-Yo me siento genial- hablo el pequeño –un poco celoso, pero bien-

-¿Celoso?- pregunto el pegaso

-Sí- respondió volteándolo a ver –…una vez trate de conocer a otros dragones…sólo hicieron que sacara lo peor de mi- decía Spike tristemente -…y a la vez me alegro que las chicas estuvieran ahí, ayudándome-

-Awwwwww- y por tercera ocasión esa expresión fue dicha por Tade

-"Si vuelve a decir eso otra vez…"- pensaba algo frustrado Spike (dragón)

-Descuida- voltea al pequeño y le coloca un casco en la cabeza -…yo podría ser tu hermano-

-Aww…- Tade no termino de hacer esa muletilla al tener enfrente una ráfaga de fuego verde –okey, okey, ya entendí- decía con una sonrisa nerviosa

**Para Twilight; ¿Tienes planeado investigar la "dimensión" de Spike pony?**

_El televisor cambia de tener la pregunta a visualizar un laboratorio algo desorganizado con una unicornio enfrente de muchos tubos de ensayo_

-Twilight- llamo a la pony el unicornio -…-

-¿No nos escucha?- pregunto Spike (dragón) viendo como Twi agarraba un frasco

-¡Twilight!- grito Spike (pegaso) asustando a unicornio ocasionando que tirara el recipiente

-Oh…- Twi veía como la poción comenzaba a hacer humo, voltea a la cámara –hola chicos, lamento el desorden- toma la cámara con su magia –será mejor que salga de aquí- y se fue rumbo a la salida no sin antes abrir una ventana

**_Ya en la sala de la biblioteca_**

-Respecto a la pregunta…- trataba de sacar el tema Tade

-Sí…la pregunta- recordando cual era -…las posibilidades de que el portal se abra son grandes, pero todavía no se sabe el alcance tiempo que tenga- camina hasta unas notas pegadas a la pared –si tan solo tuviera esa variable las posibilidades de investigaciones serian ilimitadas-

_Un sonido empieza a invadir el lugar y Twilight voltea a ver la puerta de su laboratorio_

-Ay…lo siento chicos…los veo luego- tira la cámara y se ve como ella trata de contener el humo

**_En el escenario_**

-Gracias…por esa…¿explicación?, Twilight- Tade estaba un poco idiota hoy –"¡oye eso no es cierto!"- _deja de hablar conmigo, estás trabajando_ –"oblígame"- _te voy a hacer protagonista de un anime yaoi _–"…ya me calmo pues"-

**Para Spike pegaso; ¿Qué harías si embarazaras a AppleJack y/o Rainbow Dash?**

-Whaaaat?!- dijo un poco asustado el pegaso –no creo haber embarazado a AppleJack…- voltea a con Spike y le tapa los oídos –fue su primera vez-

-¿Y Rainbow Dash?- pregunto Tade poniéndose serio

-Fue, eh…por otro lado, jeje- reía nerviosamente el pegaso

_*Silencio incomodo*…_

-Okey- dijo Tade con los ojos abiertos por esa revelación -no necesitábamos tanta información...-

-…¿La siguiente?-

-La siguiente- dijo Tade mientras Spike liberaba los oídos del dragón

**Para Spike dragón; ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que muchos piensan que eres el hijo adoptivo de Twilight?**

-¿Hijo?- se preguntó el pequeño al leer la pregunta –no me siento como un hijo, tal vez como un hermano menor- respondió alegremente

-Oki doki loki, esa fue la última de "Pikachu025yoshi", te mandamos saludos- dijo Tade saludando a la cámara

**De "Pedro .arana.14"**

**Para Spike dragón; Twilight se fue de vuelta a quien sabe dónde, ¿No estás cansado de que te dejen a tu suerte?**

-Antes te hubiera respondido que sí- dijo firmemente –pero, ahora puedo contar con alguien…Apple Bloom-

-Awwww…-

-Es todo- Spike (dragón) salto a corretear a Tade

-Era broma- fue lo único que dijo el unicornio al salir del set seguido de Spike

_Spike (pegaso) estaba haciendo un facehoof al ver la inmadurez de los otros dos _

–Te mando saludos "Pedro .arana.14", y con esto terminamos la primera edición de "Preguntas de MLP al revés"- se levanta de su asiento –gracias, y hasta la próxima-

-¡Espera, yo también quiero salir!- corría Tade al escenario –¡gracias, y no se pierdan lo que sigue, va a estar bueno!- y volvió a correr al ver al dragón aproximándose

-¡Hasta luego!- se despidió Spike de todos.

* * *

><p>Bueno y ahí acaba el 1º especial de preguntas, me tarde debido a como dije arriba "aliens", que tengan una bonita semana :)<p>

**Agradecimientos Especiales**:

**"Heron-Heart"**

**"Pikachu025yoshi"**

**"Pedro .arana.14"**

**Recuerden:** Siempre pueden dejar sus preguntas, sugerencias o amenazas :3


	14. Doble súper híper bienvenida Parte 2

Hola :3 (tanto tiempo y sólo llegas saludando), y una disculpa por dejar el fic medio muerto por casi tres meses (¿y qué más?), nomás (no tienes alma)…ni vergüenza :P

I Sorry with all my heart, really (al menos aprendí ingles)

**C-A-P-Í-T-U-L-O N-U-E-V-O**

* * *

><p>-"Esto se está saliendo de control"- pensó angustiado Spike –pero…- se acerca a Pinkamena –ella estará aquí un tiempo-<p>

_Pinkie se emociona por esas palabras_

-Es hora de una doble súper híper bienvenida-

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**Flash Back**

**Biblioteca de Ponyville**

**Jueves; 1:15 pm**

_Spike se encontraba en la cocina terminando la comida y revisa el reloj_

-La una, es temprano- dice quitándose el delantal y yendo a con Twilight -¡Twilight!- gritaba hacia el laboratorio

-¿Si, Spike?- pregunta Twi abriendo la puerta

-Sólo vine a avisarte que iré un rato a Sweet Apple Acres-

-Está bien- responde con una sonrisa –sólo no te tardes-

-Okey- decía feliz y caminando a la puerta

-Cuídate…- susurro Twilight al ver como el dragón cerraba la puerta –yo no tardare-

**Sweet Apple Acres**

**2:18 pm**

_Toc toc, Spike tocaba la puerta de la casa Apple_

-Hola Spikey- saludaba alegre la pequeña Apple abriendo la puerta

-Hola Apple Bloom- regresaba el saludo

-Pasa Spikey- decía caminando a la cocina

_Spike pasa, cierra la puerta y se dirige a la cocina; ahí se encontraba la Abuela Smith preparando algo de comer_

-Buenas tardes señora Smith- saludaba el pequeño dragón

-Hola muchachito- volteo la Abuela mientras seguía buscando algo –¿viniste a ver a Apple Bloom?- pregunto sacando un recipiente

-Sí…o bueno- se enrojecía Spike -¿si quería ir a algún lado?- proponía

-jijiji- reía la Abuela Smith caminando a un cajón y abriéndolo –en mis tiempos, los dragones se llevaban a dulces ponis- mete el casco –pero…si Apple Bloom llega después del anochecer…- empieza lentamente a sacar su casco con…

-¡Abuela!- grita enojada Apple Bloom

-¿Qué?- pregunta volteándola a ver –solo sacaba una cuchara- decía con la cuchara en el casco

_Spike deja salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio ante la supuesta broma_

-Ven Spike- dijo Bloom tomando la mano de este –no tardamos abuela-

-Cuídense chicos- despedía la Abuela Smith

-Adiós señora Smith- salía Spike siendo llevado por Apple Bloom

**Sugar Cube Corner **

**2:48 pm**

_Entraba Apple Bloom seguida de Spike_

-Lamento lo de mi abuela, Spike- sonaba apenada Apple Bloom

-Descuida Apple Bloom- mostrando una sonrisa -¿…es mi imaginación o este lugar se ve diferente?-

_En el local estaban unas serpentinas colocadas por ahí, unos amplificadores junto con una mezcladora, unos globos de colores, y en lo alto una esfera disco ¿color rosa?_

-¡Tú siempre tan observador, ¿verdad Spike?!- grito Pinkie arriba colocando la esfera

-¡Pinkie Pie!, ¿qué haces allá arriba?- pregunto Apple Bloom –podrías lastimarte-

-Descuida Apple Bloom- sonaba muy confiada la pony rosa –¡cáchame Spike!- dijo al soltarse de la esfera

-¿Qué yo…-

_*Splash*_

-¿…que?- Spike termino la frase con una pequeña carga sobre su cuerpo

-¿y, listos para la fiesta, chicos?- pregunto Pinkie parándose de Spike

-¿Cuál fiesta?- dijo Bloom

-La de Spike pegaso claro- dijo sacando una playera y poniéndosela a Spike, quien ya se había recuperado del planchazo

-Welcome, my I pegasus that came from another dimension and it's very cool- decía Spike leyendo la camisa -¿es en serio?-

_Pinkie solo asentía, mientras sacaba una lona de "WELCOME" y se la entregaba a Apple Bloom_

-Pero todavía me falta algo, asi que los dejo a cargo hasta que vuelva- decía feliz la pony saliendo del establecimiento

_Apple Bloom le pasa la lona a Spike y se pone a aventar serpentina_

-¡Cutie mark crusaider organizadora de fiestas!- grito a los cuatro vientos

**3:00 pm**

_Pinkie caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca en busca de un libro, cuando divisa a dos unicornios color blanco_

-¡Chicas!- corría Pie hacia ellas

-¡Pinkie Pie!- saludaba la pequeña Belle

-Hola querida- saludo Rarity que llevaba una caja flotando con su magia

-¿Has visto a Scootaloo, Apple Bloom o Spike?, es para la actividad de hoy: estilo libre- mencionaba mirándose con su atuendo, el cual consistía en una chamarra gris, unos jeans y un guante en el casco

-Asi que para eso lo ocupabas, ¿eh?-

-Perdón- decía Sweetie entre apenada y atrapada

-Sí, los he visto, están ayudándome en la organización de la fiesta- dijo apuntando a Sugar Cube -…excepto Scootaloo- agrego al final

-¡Genial!- dijo corriendo hacia el local

-¡Espera!- grito Pinkie deteniendo el andar de la pequeña y acercándose a ella –te falta esto- sacando un reloj de oro y una cadena -flow- cruzando brazos

_Con Sweetie Belle corriendo al establecimiento y Pinkie retomando su camino a la biblioteca, Rarity siguió su camino:_

**Sweet Apple Acres**

**3:25 pm**

_Toc, toc, tocaba la modista…¡toc, toc, toc!_

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- preguntaba la unicornio mientras seguía tocando la puerta

-Hay van, hay van- se escuchaba la voz adormilada de AJ

_AppleJack abre la puerta_

-Hola Rarity, no esperaba verte tan pronto aquí- decía AJ acomodándose el sombrero

-Pero querida- Rarity pasa a la sala –son las 3:30 de la tarde-

-¡¿Qué?!- se preocupó al escuchar a su amiga –ya tendría que estar acabando de cosechar los arboles-

-En eso está Big Mac y Spike- decía la diseñadora mientras depositaba la caja en el sillón

-¿Spike…el pony?- pregunto AJ

-¡Claro, querida! a quien más le lucirías el fabuloso vestido que he diseñado para su bienvenida- decía acercándole la caja a la pony granjera -¿no lo olvidaste o sí?-

-Nope, solo surgieron algunos inconvenientes- mientras recordaba la discusión con Karen Rose

**Biblioteca de Ponyville**

_Pinkie se encontraba en el suelo abrazando a su amiga Karen, bombardeándola con preguntas_

-Pero, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde?, ¿por qué…- y asi seguiría de no ser por Karen que le tapa la boca con el casco

-Ordenes de Luna, esta mañana, aquí en Ponyville, porque no- respondía a sus preguntas antes de quitarle el casco

-¡Guau!- rebotaba de un lado a otro la pony rosa –¡esto es genial!-

-¿Pinkie…?- hablaba Karen -¿Pinkie Pie…?- sin resultado -¡Pinkamena Diane Pie!- haciendo que la mencionada se detuviera en seco

-¿Qué pasa Kary?- pregunto Pink al acercarse a ella

-¿Conoces a un sujeto llamado Spike?-

-¿Spikey-pegasey o Spikey-wikey?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿Pegasey?- dijo algo indecisa la pony grisácea -¿dónde puedo encontrarlo?-

_Después de un muy bonito croquis con colores de Pinkie Pie, Karen salió con dirección hacia Sweet Apple Acres_

**Fin del Flashback**

**Sweet Apple Acres**

**6:17 pm**

_Salía volando Karen y seguido de ella AppleJack, la cual llevaba una caja sobre su lomo_

-¡¿A donde henos crees que vas?!- le gritaba AJ a Rose

-"Y cuando esa cosa lo teletransporte aquí, jugaremos y planearemos la…"- Karen recordaba lo que le había dicho Pinkie

**Ponyville**

_Pinkie Pie y Spike iban camino a Sugar Cube Corner_

-Esta la sorpresa, luego el pastel, luego la gelatina, luego la...- decía Pinkie mientras saltaba de un lado a otro

-"¡Ya mero llegamos!, ¡ya mero llegamos!, ¡ya mero llegamos!, ¡Ya mero llegamos!"- se repetía el pegaso a sí mismo mientras Pinkie seguía hablando sobre la fiesta

-También irán todos nuestros amigos, Rarity, Dashie, Twilight, Fluttershy y AppleJack, mmmm-

-"Ya mero…AppleJack"- Spike sale corriendo hacia el establecimiento

-¡Espera!- Pinkie lo sigue -¡aún no está listo!- gritaba en la persecución

**Biblioteca**

-¡Demonios!- maldecía Karen al ver solo el edificio –se supone que ellos estarían aquí-

-¡Spike!- llegaba AJ gritando -¡Spike!-

-No están- contestaba la pegaso bajando las escaleras

-¿Pero dónde están?-

_Spike ya llegaba a la pastelería pero Pinkie salta y le bloque la entrada_

-Pero todavía no llega nadie- trataba de detenerlo

-¿Podrías…moverte…?- Spike intentaba quitar a Pinkie pero no funciono –vamos…ahora- intentaba con una palanca, nada –…muévete- utilizando unas pinzas de bombero –bueno, será mejor rendirme-

-Al fin- se quitaba Pink de la puerta –que testarudo-

-"Ya"- Spike corre rápidamente al quitarse Pinkie, pero esta le pone la pata haciendo que el pegaso ruede dentro el local

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron todos al ver entrar al invitado especial

_Spike en el suelo veía como se acercaban a él las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía_

-"¿Y Rainbow?"- se preguntaba al levantarse a saludar a Rarity, Fluttershy ¿y Pinkie pie?

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bienvenidos al Rincón de TADE 21<strong>

_Primero:_ como dije arriba, I sorry, y como esta sección esta más muerta que mi sueño de tener un hámster llamado Terminator (no sé que tenga que ver al caso).

_Segundo:_ alguien es gustoso de apoyar este fic con algunas ideas para el vestido de AppleJack, gracias.

_Y tercero y últimos: _que genial se siente estar de vuelta :D

**Recuerden:** Siempre pueden dejar sus preguntas, sugerencias o amenazas :3


	15. Dimension Of Chaos Parte 1

Buon giorno :D y hola "que son practicamente iguales"

¡Quien quiere capítulo nuevo y vacaciones!

¡VACACIONES!

**C-A-P-Í-T-U-L-O N-U-E-V-O**

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente en "MLP al revés"<strong>

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron todos al ver entrar al invitado especial

_Spike en el suelo veía como se acercaban a él las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía_

-"¿Y Rainbow?"- se preguntaba al levantarse a saludar a Rarity, Fluttershy ¿y Pinkie pie?

**Retomando la historia (~owo)~**

**Biblioteca**

**Viernes 8:01 am**

Spike dormía tranquilamente en cama…

-¡Cuidado!- gritaba alguien por fuera de la biblioteca

_¡Trash! algo impacta con la ventana destrozándola y chocando con la cama de Spike volcándola por completo, haciendo que el mencionado despertara_

-Ya desperté, ya desperté- decía el pegaso con la manta cubriéndole la cara

-Auch- se escuchaba la segunda voz

-"Procesando…" ¿Rainbow Dash…estas bien?- preguntaba aún con los cobertores

_Snif, snif_

-¿Re…recuerdas la vez que fuiste a mi casa?- pregunto quitándose las lagrimas

-"Limpiar, dormida, cuarto, cama, cosas"- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Spike -…sí…un poco-

-Tenías razón…-

-¿…No debimos hacerlo?- preguntaba el pegaso algo culpable

-Sí…eso me abrió los ojos-

-…Lo siento- con un nudo en la garganta

_Lentamente Spike se quitaba las cobijas y voltea a ver a Rainbow con una expresión de What The Fuck?!_

-Descuida, Soarin era un idiota, fue mejor que terminara con él- dijo la dragona color azul –¿está Twilight en casa?, creo que esto me dejara marca-sobándose la cabeza

-Cl…claro- responde Spike caminando directo al baño

-Voy a bajo, ¿ya está el desayuno Spike?- la peliarcoíris deja la habitación

-"¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?"- poniendo el casco en el espejo –"…regrese…¿cómo?"-

_Toc toc, tocaba Twilight antes de entrar en la pieza_

-¿Spike estás bien?- pasaba por la cama invertida

-No tan bien hermana-

-¿Por qué Rainbow Dash está en la cocina devorando la caja de cereal?…¿en primer lugar qué hace ella aquí?-

-Twilight…- salía Spike del baño -te pido un favor, hazme recordar los últimos 3 días-

-Okey…- y haciendo lo que el pegaso pedía

_Minutos místicos transfiguradores del espacio tiempo multidimensional en las pupilas de Spike_

-Spike…- Twilight lo picaba con un libro para que reaccionara –¿funciono?-

-Sí…- saliendo de su trance –voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿quieres hot cakes y leche?, de inmediato- yendo a planta baja –"debo ir con Zecora"-

-…¡Tienes que arreglar este desorden Spike!- gritaba Twilight molesta

**Cocina**

_Rainbow tenía metida la cabeza en la caja de cereal mientras buscaba algo de leche en el refrigerador_

-¡Spike se acabo la leche, tienes que ir por más!- gritaba la dragona

-No grites, estoy a un lado de ti- tapándose las orejas con los cascos –y la leche está arriba- sacando la jarra y demás ingredientes para hot cakes

-Genial, dame- acercando su vaso

-No hasta que estén los hot cakes-

-Aaaaaahhh- renegaba Dash

_Después de desayunar, Spike sube a su recámara pensativo_

-"Cuando quiero que las cosas se arreglen empeoran…"- pensaba el pegaso mirando la ventana –…aguarda- viendo a Soarin pasar por la ventana

**Fuera de la Biblioteca**

-¡Soarin, espera!- volando detrás del dragón color azul

-¿Eh?- volteando a ver quien le llamaba –¿tú…tú eres al amiguito de Rainbow Dash cierto?- pregunto

-Sí-

-¿Sabes dónde está ella?- preguntaba –tengo algo de qué hablarle-

-Quizás…¿eso tiene que ver con cierta dragona color amarillo?-

-Sí…- cabizbajo –sé que lo que vieron parecía muchas cosas…-

-Pero-

**_Flash Back; miércoles, 8:52 pm_**

**_Cloudsdale, campus de la academia Wonderbolt_**

-¿Qué estamos haciendo Rainbow?- preguntaba Spike siguiéndola

-Trabajo de espía- escabulléndose entre un par de arbustos

-Si tú dices…- llegando al almacén del campus

-Listo…súbeme- poniendo una pata en el lomo de Spike

-"Creo que no se ha dado cuenta que tiene alas"-

**Dentro del almacén**

-…Spitfire- mencionaba Soarin debajo de ella –podrías levantarte-

-Vamos Soar- decía seductoramente acercándose a él –dime que no te gustaría- antes de besarlo en los labios

_Desde la ventana superior Dash veía todo el asunto…_

-…Soarin- dejando caer una lagrima y volando hacia su casa

-Tierra a Dash- Spike sólo observaba como su amiga volaba lejos –"¿pero qué demonios pasa?"- volando para alcanzar a ver dentro y queda atónito

**Tiempo real**

-Eso fue lo que mis ojitos captaron- mencionaba Spike de cascos cruzados –"creo, porque yo ni estaba"-

-Pero no fue todo…-

**Almacén, minutos antes**

-¿Podrías repetirme por qué estamos aquí Spitfire?-

-Pues…estamos…verificando el dizzatron- apuntando a la maquina

-¿Y los mecánicos sirven para…?-

-Bueno…- acercándose a la maquina dándole una disimulada pata para hacerla caer

_Soarin al percatarse de la caída del objeto corre y sujeta a Spitfire haciéndolos rodar_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Mmmmm…"no me convence del todo pero" sigueme, tengo una idea- pateando una nube antes de salir volando

-…¿En serio crees que Rainbow quiera escucharme?-

-No lo sabremos hasta intentarlo-

**12:16 pm**

-Ve al punto de encuentro…yo la llevare- le decía Spike al dragón antes de entrar

-Entendido- salió Soarin volando en dirección al Everfree

**Biblioteca**

_Rainbow dormía como camión descompuesto en subida mientras Twilight leía un libro con tapones en los oídos_

-Necesito unos binoculares, y algunos libros…- recogiendo todo eso antes de ir a despertar a Dash –Daaash…despiertaaa…- obteniendo como respuesta un leve movimiento de garras -…- Spike se quita una pluma y empieza a hacerle cosquillas hasta despertarla

-Jajajajajaja ya des jaja desperté jajaja- a carcajadas pero despierta -…tenía…que hacer algo…- tallándose los ojos

-Trabajar- decía Spike yendo a la cocina

-Cierto- levantándose y saliendo

-Twilight voy a salir un rato- decía Spike acercándose a ella quien seguía en su lectura -…te extrañare- abrazándola

-Cuídate hermanito- dijo ella regresando el abrazo

-Sí…espero no tardar…- soltando una pequeña risita

-Suerte con AppleJack- entregándole un pergamino –no lo abras hasta que llegues a Ponyville…¿okey?- mostrando una sonrisa

-Pero, ¿cómo?- preguntaba sorprendido

-Recuerda a quien le pediste el hechizo-

-Gracias- guardando el pergamino –y no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien- saliendo por la ventana

_Spike llega con Rainbow Dash quien estaba terminando de patear algunas nubes, el día sería soleado en Dracoville, así que sería perfecto para  
><em>

-¡Dash, picnic por el Everfree!- y voló rápidamente sin esperar respuesta

-Tengo que terminar esto…- voltea sin ver al pegaso -¿Spike?-

**12:47 pm**

**Por el bosque "siempre libre"**

-Bien cuando yo te de la señal haces lo tuyo ¿entendido?-

-Sí, ¿en serio crees que funcione?- pregunto Soarin

-Solo tenemos dos opciones: un "sí" rotundo y muchas lesiones-

-¿y la segunda?- preguntando no muy convencido con la parte de las heridas

-Solo los golpes…ahí viene- y dicho esto Soarin se adentro

_Rainbow descendía en un claro antes de la entra al bosque_

-Hola Rainbow, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- saliendo de un arbusto

-Pues dah, tú me dijiste que había picnic- acercándose a él

-oki doki loki, pero primero…alcánzame- volando por encima de los árboles

-Bien…- batiendo sus alas –veamos que tan bien vuelas niño- dejando una estela color arcoíris detrás

_Spike volaba rápido en línea recta mientras Rainbow le pisaba los cascos al pegaso, pero este cierra rápidamente sus alas dejando que Dash lo pase por unos cuantos metros, para después salir directamente al cielo seguido por ella_

–"En 4…3…2"- dejando de batir sus alas y siendo alcanzado por RD –hola Rainbow ¿disfrutando del día casi soleado?-

-¿Cómo que casi?-

-Pues por lo que veo unas cuantas nubes están por allá- apuntando a un pequeño puñado de nubes y en lo alto un dragón volando hacia ellas

-¿Qué está tratando de hacer ese idiota?- viendo como bajaba más rápido

-Es mi imaginación o…- empezando a bajar

-…Va muy rápido ¡tiene que frenar o se estrellara contra el suelo!- Rainbow descendía velozmente para alcanzar al dragón

_Soarin seguía acelerando en picada, voltea y ve que Rainbow iba hacia él a gran velocidad_

-¡Disminuye tu velocidad!- gritaba Rainbow acercándose un poco más

_Y Spike bajaba tranquilamente_

_Apenas pasadas las nubes, Soarin gira y frena para tenerla de frente_

-"…Soarin"- fue lo primero que observo Dash

-"¡Auch!"- hasta a Spike le dolió cuando Rainbow choco con Soarin a esa velocidad llevándolo hasta el suelo

_Un gran vestigio de tierra levantada y unas tenues siluetas se ven sobre el hoyo que dejo el impacto_

-...Eso dolió- decía Rainbow levantándose y viendo a Soarin –vamos levántate, has hecho peores aterrizajes…- sin conseguir respuesta alguna -¿Soarin?-

-¿Te…te gustó?- con dificultad al respirar tosiendo un poco de tierra

-¿Qué? ¡¿De qué carajos estás hablando?!- exclamaba la dragona

-El corazón- apuntando con su dedo hacia el cielo

_Rainbow voltea y ve un corazón formado por las nubes_

-Es…para ti- decía Soarin tratando de levantarse

-¿Por qué harías tú algo como eso para mí?- dándole la espalda

-Para pedirte perdón- acercándose a ella

-No crees que es un poco tarde para hacer eso- mirándolo fijamente –además de no decirme sobre tu estupida relación con Spit…-

_Soarin sostenía a Rainbow de los hombros y le plasma un beso impidiendo que esta siguiera con su sermón_

-Yo recordaba que eras más de acción y no de palabras- antes de recibir una cachetada -¡auch!-

-Eso fue por el beso- agarrándolo por las mejillas y dándole un beso en los labios –y eso fue por el beso-

_Spike veía todo el show desde arriba de los arboles con los binoculares_

-Creo que las cosas van bien entre esos dos, así que llego mi hora- dejando los gemelos

**Casa de Zecora**

_Toc Toc_

-¿Zecora, estás en casa?-

-Pasa Spike- obedeciendo lo dicho, paso a la cabaña de Zecora -veo que en tu mente dudas ahí, pero respuestas no encontráis- mientras mezclaba algo en su caldero

-Por eso es que vengo a hablar contigo- sacando el libro que lo mando al mundo de ponis –en aquel universo no encontré ningún libro parecido a este- pasándoselo

_Zecora toma al libro entre sus garras y empieza a hojearlo_

-¿Sabes quien escribió este libro?, ¿a quién le debes el hechizo?- pregunto sin obtener respuesta –…editorial DOC, es a donde tienes que ir-

-¿DOC? ¿qué es eso?- pregunto acercándose

-Dimension Of Chaos- dijo sin vacilar

-¡¿Qué?!-

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bienvenidos al Rincón de TADE 21<strong>

Quien me quiera golpear levante la mano [yo]- (o_o)/ "se lo decía a los lectores"

Primero: En este capítulo vemos que Spike sabe que si lo conocido no funciono se va lo desconocido con su amiga Zecora

Segundo: Gracias a "Leon solitario" por ser una buena persona, y a todos las y los que dejan Reviews,favoritos,seguidores

Tercero y contando: Hola :3

**Recuerden:** Siempre pueden dejar sus preguntas, sugerencias o amenazas :3 ahora en Twitter: Tade 21.


End file.
